<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Me Meow by tentoheaven (firstmins)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093318">Love Me Meow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstmins/pseuds/tentoheaven'>tentoheaven (firstmins)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Animal Transformation, Cat Ten, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Matchmaking, Pining, Polyamory, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstmins/pseuds/tentoheaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s normal,” Sicheng shrugs when Ten tells him about the odd feeling. “Your two closest friends are spending all their time together now, you’re bound to get jealous.”</p>
<p>Ten considers it. Jealous? That doesn’t sound right. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(In which Ten tries to be the perfect matchmaker for his two best friends, until it backfires. Oh, and he also turns into a cat.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Start of Something Mew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and welcome to this new fic!! I have it entirely planned out, so hopefully I'll be able to write the next two parts soon :D<br/>(Fun fact: this was actually the first NCT fic I started writing, but then I kind of forgot about it... oops.)</p>
<p>Anyway, as always a big thank you to <a href="https://twitter.com/kunclipse">Ari</a> for helping me out with this. Now please enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m a disaster.” Ten glances up from his phone as Taeyong drops himself next to him on the sofa. He takes in his best friend’s flushed face, pout on his lips and a desperate look in his eyes. </p>
<p>Only a few things bring out this expression, and Ten can easily guess which one applies here. “Johnny?” He asks, and Taeyong’s cheeks turn a deeper shade of red.</p>
<p>“He was at the cafe,” he says in a hushed voice, as if that isn’t the case every Thursday. When Ten points this out, Taeyong throws a pillow at his face before continuing.</p>
<p>“As I was saying, he showed up at the cafe. It was pretty busy, but I had already spotted him in line.” Ten lifts a suggestive eyebrow, causing him to glare at him. “Because he’s a fucking giant, asshole,” he defends himself. Ten doesn’t argue any further, he knows it’s hopeless. This conversation is basically a weekly event by now, like <em>Ten’s counselling session for disaster gays in love, also known as Lee Taeyong.</em> “Anyway, there was a long line and he looked like he was in a hurry, you know? So in between clients I already prepared his drink, and I was planning on just giving it to him after he ordered.”</p>
<p>Ten nods along, regretting putting down his phone. He has committed himself to this story, so now he must persevere. Don’t get him wrong, he loves Taeyong to death and will support him in any way he can. When he first took notice of his gigantic crush on Ten’s other best friend, Johnny, he was delighted. Teasing Taeyong about it had been the highlight of his day and by the end of the week he’d come up with at least twenty schemes to get them together. Except it’s been two years since then, and Taeyong has yet to make a move.</p>
<p>“It was a harmless plan, right?” Ten nods dutifully. “I thought so too. But then he was standing in front of me and I-” He stops, and by now his face is about the same shade as a tomato. This, at least, remains entertaining. </p>
<p>“You panicked,” Ten guesses.</p>
<p>There’s a solemn look on Taeyong’s face. “I panicked,” he confirms. “He was in front of me, looking all, like, Johnny-like, and he was smiling, god <em>who</em> allowed him to have a smile like that?” He lets out a dreamy sigh, and Ten idly wonders where he went wrong to deserve this. “So yes, I panicked, but it’s not my fault, you know? He was standing there and was about to order, but before he could even say hi I shoved his americano into his hands. I didn’t even say anything. Oh god, he must think I’m a horrible barista.”</p>
<p>Having had enough, Ten decides to speak up. “I doubt he thinks much of it. By tomorrow he’ll have forgotten it, knowing Johnny.”</p>
<p>Taeyong frowns, pout intensifying. “Am I that forgettable?”</p>
<p>Ten doesn’t bother to dignify this with a response as he buries his head into a pillow and screams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>🐾</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bass of the music seems to send vibrations through the room, and Ten can feel it from where he’s lying on the practice room floor. It’s late, later than usual, but he has a showcase coming up soon and he’s determined to make every second count. He’s finally getting his first solo, the one he’s been waiting for for so long, and he’ll be damned if he messes it up.</p>
<p>That being said, he does regret going all out tonight. He isn’t sure what time it is, but it must be nearing midnight by now and he has classes the next morning. Already a heavy ache is settling in his body, one that he’s all too familiar with. He grunts as he gets up, muscles protesting, and turns the music off. The room suddenly feels eerily silent with the absence of the heavy bass. The building must be practically empty by now, except maybe for the radio studio upstairs. Ten perks up, a smile growing on his face. Johnny should be working tonight, his shift is usually on friday evening. He could pop in and stay there for a while and, with a bit of luck, he’ll get a ride home out of it. The flat that he shares with Taeyong isn’t far from the studio, but it’s a walk he prefers to avoid. The dark allies he passes often make him uneasy at night, not to mention that he barely has the energy to walk right now. </p>
<p>His steps already feel lighter as he gets into the elevator and presses on the button with the number four on it. Not much later, the doors open again with a loud <em>ping!</em> and Ten walks into the long hallway. He can already hear the distant sound of voices and hopes he got Johnny’s schedule right.</p>
<p>Sure enough, when he knocks on the door to the studio it is Johnny’s voice that answers. He walks in to see the other typing on his laptop, headphones pulled down around his neck as a soft song plays. He looks up and his eyes widen when he spots Ten, before a huge smile blooms on his face. It’s the kind of smile you can’t help but return, so Ten does.</p>
<p>“What are you still doing here?” Johnny asks, smiling still.</p>
<p>“Practice,” he replies. “I lost track of time.” He can already see the worry grow on his friend’s face, so he waves it away before he gets the chance to voice it. “It won’t happen again, don’t worry. Taeyong does enough of that already.”</p>
<p>Johnny seems to consider this for a moment before giving in. “Fine. How is Taeyong, anyway?”</p>
<p>Ten raises his eyebrows, surprised by the question. Johnny and Taeyong were acquaintances at best, only connected by him and a couple of other mutual friends. They get along, sure, but that’s all. Maybe if Taeyong wasn’t such a coward, they could’ve been close friends by now, but alas. Johnny picks up on his surprise and explains, “I saw him yesterday, at the cafe, but he seemed pretty out of it?”</p>
<p>He prides himself for being able to hold back a snort. “He’s okay, no need to worry about it.”</p>
<p>Johnny doesn’t seem convinced. It’s then that an idea starts to form in his head and, this time, he doesn’t hold back as a smile forms on his face. “You could always see for yourself, if it bothers you so much.” If he plays his cards right, Taeyong will forever be in his debt. Johnny frowns, head cocked to the side, and Ten forces his smile to weaken. “We were planning on going to the movies next week.” A complete lie, but for a good cause. With a bit of luck, Taeyong will pay for his ticket. “You could join us?”</p>
<p>The uncertainty is clear on Johnny’s face, but the fact that his answer isn’t an outright no means that Ten has already won. He’s well aware of how weak Johnny is when it comes to him and he isn’t afraid to take advantage of it at times. Be it when he’s hungry but doesn’t have money on him, or when he’s trying to be the matchmaker of the century, Johnny would always give in eventually. “Come on,” he whines, deciding to give him a final push. “You and Taeyong are my best friends, it would be perfect if you two got along too!”</p>
<p>“You’re right,” Johnny says, as Ten knew he would. “Taeyong seems nice, anyway. And I know how important he is to you.” Though Ten has no doubt that Johnny means every word, he can’t help but sense some bitterness in that last sentence. He holds back a sigh and hopes this won’t get in the way of things.</p>
<p>This, being Johnny’s crush on Ten.</p>
<p>Ten is observant. He easily notices things such as the way some people would do a double take when they see him, or how some blush when he says something nice. It’s how he instantly knew about Taeyong’s infatuation and it’s also what made it impossible to miss how Johnny started crushing on him sometime last year. </p>
<p>He’d been guilt-ridden at first. It felt like he was betraying Taeyong in some way, even though he could hardly control how others felt about him. However, he soon accepted that it was a temporary thing and that it would blow over soon enough. It’s never going to happen and Johnny can’t chase after something unreachable forever. He still worries sometimes, especially now that it’s been so long, but refuses to ponder upon it for too long. Once they talk,<em> really</em> talk, Taeyong will charm his way into Johnny’s heart like he does with most people. Then, Johnny will be over Ten in no time. It’s not something he finds hard to believe.</p>
<p>“That’s settled then!” He cheers, throwing an arm around Johnny’s shoulder. Or well, trying to. Johnny rolls his eyes affectionately before ruffling Ten’s hair, messing it up completely. He pouts, but inside his chest his heart feels lighter and the bone-deep exhaustion that he’d felt earlier has faded into something manageable. In moments like these, he truly realises how lucky he is to have such wonderful best friends. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>🐾</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong is pacing around the room, shirt only halfway buttoned and jeans unzipped. “I can’t do this.”</p>
<p>Ten removes his head from Taeyong’s closet, where he’d been rummaging through clothes for over half an hour now. “Do what, exactly? This isn’t a date, I don’t get why you’re so stressed. I’ll be right here the entire time.” Usually he’s more understanding when Taeyong gets like this, but this time he <em>knows </em>there’s no need to panic. His cupid senses are tingling, telling him Taeyong and Johnny will hit it off the moment they start talking. </p>
<p>“Your cupid senses?” Taeyong asks, sounding far from convinced. </p>
<p>“Yup,” Ten says as he throws another shirt at him. “I know the ways of Love, Yong, you mustn’t question it.”</p>
<p>“When was the last time you were in a real, functional relationship? High school?” </p>
<p>Ten feels heat rise to his cheeks but just glares playfully. “I’m single by choice, if you must know. Better than painfully pining after a guy you’re too scared to even talk to.”</p>
<p>Taeyong pouts, but doesn’t disagree. Ten has a point, after all. </p>
<p>“Now, stop worrying,” Ten continues. He cheers softly when he finally finds what he’s been looking for. Without wasting a second, he presses the shirt in Taeyong’s arms. “Here you go, wear this with those jeans we bought last week. The ones that can trick people into thinking you have an ass.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Taeyong frowns, but Ten simply gestures for him to hurry up. </p>
<p>“You don’t wanna be late and leave a bad impression, do you?”</p>
<p>“Weren’t you the one telling me this isn’t a date?”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t mean this isn’t the perfect opportunity to woo your man,” he answers, smiling cheekily as Taeyong blushes again. </p>
<p>“He’s not my man,” is his mumbled answer, but his soft smile betrayed him. </p>
<p>“Sure, Yong.”</p>
<p>Johnny is standing outside of the building when they arrive, smiling at something on his phone. Taeyong opens his mouth to greet him, but Ten slaps a hand over his mouth. His eyes widen, and for a moment Ten fears he’ll lick his hand, but Taeyong’s soft lips remain motionless under his palm. Once he’s sure Taeyong won’t run his mouth, he lowers his hand and allows his lips to curl into a mischievous smile.</p>
<p>He slowly creeps behind Johnny, who’s still blissfully unaware of their presence. Ten can’t help but let his gaze wander to the phone in his hand, curious of what’s keeping Johnny so preoccupied. His heart plummets. The screen showed their last conversation, only a few hours ago. He doesn’t need to read the texts, but what makes him pause is the display name. More specifically, the pink heart emojis next to his own name.</p>
<p>“Hi!” He yells in Johnny’s ear, relishing in the way his friend yelps in response. Somewhere next to him Taeyong is rolling his eyes, he knows without looking. In the same way he knows that Johnny’s cheeks are currently a lovely shade of pink, despite averting his gaze. </p>
<p>“Was that necessary?” Johnny asks, still clutching his chest. </p>
<p>“Nope, but it was funny as hell,” he grins. He ushers Taeyong closer. “No need to stand at the side, Yongie! Johnny won’t bite.”</p>
<p>“Not unless you’re into that,” he jokes, unaware of the power his words held. The effect is instant; Taeyong’s entire face reddens as he sputters some incoherent answer. The response seems to take Johnny by surprise, but by the way he’s smiling Ten assumes it isn’t a bad thing.</p>
<p>Ten throws an arm over Taeyong’s shoulder and coos. “Poor baby can’t handle pretty boys flirting with him.” His smile widens when Taeyong’s blush intensifies. Then his eyes meet Johnny’s and he gives him a playful glare. “Look at what you did, Johnny!”</p>
<p>Now it’s Johnny’s turn to be flustered, opening his mouth only to close it again a second later. Ten is about to continue when Taeyong gently pushes him away, successfully escaping from his grasp. It seems he’s more or less recovered and is now more than ready to change the subject. What a shame.</p>
<p>“We should go buy our tickets, the film is starting soon.” Johnny steadily agrees, neither of them acknowledging Ten’s pout. They make their way inside, Johnny holding the door open for Taeyong. Ten feels something in his stomach clench. Had he eaten something wrong today? </p>
<p>Johnny then looks at Ten, raising an eyebrow. <em>Are you coming?</em> He mouths. Ten jumps, smiling before hurrying to follow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>🐾</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Ten had predicted, Taeyong and Johnny get along great once the initial awkwardness has subsided. The night is a success and it becomes a regular thing to hang out together. First, Taeyong only agrees to meeting up with Johnny if Ten comes along, but soon enough they grow close enough to go off on their own. Taeyong still gets flustered more often than not - it’s unavoidable, really - but Johnny never calls him out on it, most likely happy to warrant such reactions from someone.</p>
<p>Ten doesn’t mind, really. If anything, he’s glad (though not surprised) that his little plan worked out. Now Taeyong is finally on the road to getting together with his longtime crush, and Johnny will hopefully get over whatever thing it is that he has for Ten. It’s a perfect outcome, all things considered.</p>
<p>Which is why Ten doesn’t understand the weird tug in his chest whenever he finds out the two of them hung out without him.</p>
<p>“It’s normal,” Sicheng shrugs when Ten tells him about the odd feeling. “Your two closest friends are spending all their time together now, you’re bound to get jealous.”</p>
<p>Ten considers it. Jealous? That doesn’t sound right. “But this is what I always wanted,” he says, fully aware that he’s sulking.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to feel lonely.” Sicheng offers him a sad smile, which only makes Ten more confused. </p>
<p>“I’m perfectly fine, thank you very much.”</p>
<p>Sicheng sighs, but doesn’t say anything more. When he heads back home later that night, he gives Ten a hug that lingers and looks at him with that same sad smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>🐾</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong is on his phone when Ten gets home from class, giggling loudly. One look is enough for Ten to know who he’s calling. Taeyong’s cheeks are dusted in pink and his eyes are positively shining, and there’s only one person who can make him look like that.</p>
<p>The feeling in his chest is back, and it’s heavy. Like he swallowed a pile of rocks. “Tell Johnny I said hi,” he says, mustering up a teasing smile. Taeyong’s head snaps in his direction, as if he’s only noticing his presence now. Which, judging by the way his eyes widen, is the case.</p>
<p>It stings. Ten pushes the feeling away as soon as it appears.</p>
<p>Because he should be happy. He is, in a way. Taeyong looks more relaxed than he has in weeks and Ten can’t recall the last time he saw him smile this much. The bags under his eyes have almost completely disappeared and he’s glowing in a way that reminds Ten that Taeyong <em>is</em> one of the most popular guys on their campus. It’s easy to forget when Ten has seen him in all his ups and downs, has witnessed his most embarrassing moments. But that’s all besides the point.</p>
<p>The point being that Taeyong is happy, so Ten is too.</p>
<p>He’s not sure how Johnny’s doing. It’s been days since they last texted, which is unusual to say the least. A part of him is burning to ask Taeyong to put it on speaker so he can join in on their conversation, but he doesn’t. It’d feel too much like intruding, and he doesn’t want to ruin this for Taeyong. If anything, this must mean Johnny finally is moving on.</p>
<p>So he doesn’t say another word as he makes his way to their shared bedroom, changing into his pajamas before burying himself in his blanket.</p>
<p>He’s halfway asleep when the sound of the door opening brings him back to consciousness. He cracks an eye open and sees Taeyong’s familiar figure stumble through the dark until he reaches his bed. </p>
<p>“I’m still awake,” he murmurs, voice groggy. </p>
<p>Taeyong looks at him with a soft smile. “You shouldn’t be, it’s late.”</p>
<p>“Says the one who was up calling till now,” Ten snorts, before realising how bothered he sounds. His chest tightens with shame. Hopefully the blanket muffled his voice enough for Taeyong to miss it. </p>
<p>“Sorry about that,” he says, not sounding sorry at all. If anything, he’s slightly out of breath, like he’s still recovering from laughing too hard. </p>
<p>“‘s fine.” Ten yawns, stretching his arms. His earlier sleepiness has faded, so he might as well talk about it. “You and Johnny have grown close lately.”</p>
<p>The words seem to startle Taeyong, whose eyes widen drastically. “There’s nothing between us, really! In all honesty, I don’t think he sees me that way…”</p>
<p>The happiness has slipped off his face and Ten curses under his breath. <em>Well done, you idiot. </em></p>
<p>“He might just need some time, Yongie.” That might be it, Johnny has had this thing for Ten for quite a while now. </p>
<p>Yet the sincerity of his own words scares him, because it almost feels like he <em>wants</em> them to be true. He does what he’s done for weeks now, and pushes the thought away. No good could come from it. </p>
<p>“You still like him, right?” He asks instead, desperate to feel genuine excitement for his friend again. </p>
<p>Taeyong’s lips instantly curl into a smile, eyes shining even in the darkness of their room. “God, yes. So much.” </p>
<p>Ten waits for him to continue. </p>
<p>“He’s just so <em>nice</em>, you know?” Ten hums in agreement. It’s a universally known fact. Grass is green, the sky is blue and Johnny Seo is too nice for his own good. “I feel like it’s impossible not to fall in love with him.”</p>
<p>This makes Ten freeze up. “Are you? In love with him, I mean.”</p>
<p>Taeyong gapes for a few seconds, realising his mistakes. “I… Maybe? It’s too soon to tell, but I think it’s inevitable at this point.”</p>
<p>It’s silent for a few seconds. Ten is too afraid to speak, scared that his own conflicting emotions will shine through. </p>
<p>Still, he can’t leave his best friend hanging. </p>
<p>“I’m happy for you, Yongie.” The words taste bitter on his tongue. “You deserve this. Johnny, love in general…”</p>
<p>Taeyong’s gaze softens, his smile turning lopsided. “I love you, Tennie.”</p>
<p>It happens fast then, Taeyong’s figure hopping out if his own bed and crawling into Ten’s. Then Ten is left with an arm full of Taeyong and a tangible weight on his chest that replaces the one that has been messing with his mind for weeks. </p>
<p>“You’re the best friend I could wish for,” he whispers into the curve of Ten’s neck, sending a shiver down his spine. “Thank you for everything.”</p>
<p>It’s a punch to the gut and Ten feels so undeserving. So he doesn’t say anything as he hugs Taeyong closer in the hope that sleep would chase his thoughts away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>🐾</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days later Ten grabs coffee with Johnny for what feels like the first time in forever. The conversation is casual, just the usual talk about classes and how Johnny’s radio work has been going lately. Not once do they mention the week that’s passed without a word spoken between them, though Ten is burning to ask.</p>
<p>“Taeyong mentioned you’ve been spending a lot of time at the studio,” Johnny says suddenly, taking a sip of his americano. </p>
<p>Ten can already tell where this is going. “I know my limits, Johnny. You don’t need to worry about me, and neither does Taeyong.”</p>
<p>“You know he will do that anyway,” Johnny snorts, and it’s strange. Strange to hear him talk about Taeyong in the way Ten does, like they’ve known each other for years. In a way, they have, but Johnny didn’t know these little things before. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you guys are getting along so well,” he says, quickly ducking his head to drink so Johnny can’t read his expression.</p>
<p>“He’s great,” Johnny laughs, not noticing anything amiss. “We should’ve started talking ages ago.”</p>
<p>Ten huffs, putting his coffee down with just slightly too much force. “That’s what I’ve been saying for <em>years</em>. But do you guys listen? Don’t think so.”</p>
<p>Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he checks the time. Still about twenty minutes left before he’d usually have to rush to class, but he doubts Johnny knows that. Even less likely that he knows said class has been cancelled today.</p>
<p>“I didn’t get why you were so adamant about us getting along, to be honest.” Johnny chuckles and Ten looks up. Johnny’s eyes are sparkling, his smile bright. It’s fine. “Should’ve known better than to doubt your judgement.”</p>
<p>It takes a lot for Ten to break eye contact, but his gaze shifts to his almost empty cup. “I’m always right, you should know that by now.” The words lack his usual cockiness and he can tell that Johnny notices. He musters up a sly smile, shooting Johnny a quick glance before downing the rest of his coffee.</p>
<p>He stands up, pretending to check the time again. “I’m gonna be late if I don’t leave now,” he lies easily. There’s still traces of a frown on Johnny’s face, but Ten continues before he can speak, “let’s do this again sometime. Maybe Yongie can join us as well, then.”</p>
<p>Johnny is still gaping when he says goodbye before rushing out of the coffee shop, heading straight towards his flat. Taeyong shouldn’t be back till later that night, which gives Ten all the time to wallow in self-pity on their sofa.</p>
<p>The problem is that he genuinely doesn’t understand why he feels this way. He wasn’t lying when he said he wanted Taeyong and Johnny to become friends, maybe more, but now that it’s actually happening he feels conflicted. One side, the one that he indulges, is glad that things are working out so well, but the other, ugly part burns him from the inside out. </p>
<p>He thinks of what Sicheng told him. <em>Jealous.</em> Is that possible? In that case, he isn’t even sure who he’s jealous of. All he knows is that seeing Johnny and Taeyong grow closer, leaving him behind, awakens an unfamiliar feeling, one he doesn’t long to know. It makes him feel like a shitty friend and a hypocrite. He’s always been Taeyong’s number one supporter when it came to Johnny, so what does this make him? </p>
<p>Worst part is that it’s not even like Johnny and Taeyong are his only friends, far from it. Sure, they may be the closest, but he’s known Sicheng for years as well, and Kun has been there for him for as long as Ten can remember. There are more, more than enough people who care about him, yet it seems like it’s still not enough. </p>
<p>It’s getting late, and Taeyong would come home soon. Ten gets up, making his way to the bathroom to freshen up, try to look more alive. The splash of water in his face doesn’t do much to liven him up, but it has to count for something.</p>
<p>He looks at himself in the mirror and grimaces at the shadows forming under his eyes. Taeyong hadn’t lied, Ten <em>has</em> been staying late at the studio more often lately. But it’s not as bad as it has been in the past, and he knows better than to let it reach that point again. His eyes are tired, dull almost, and it makes him frown.</p>
<p><em>You’re a selfish bastard,</em> he tells himself, before leaving the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>🐾</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning he walks into the kitchen to see Taeyong baking pancakes. He moans at the amazing smell and sits down at the table, where a plate has already been placed.</p>
<p>“That smells amazing,” he mumbles, not completely awake yet. Taeyong flashes him a happy grin.</p>
<p>“What’s the occasion?” Ten asks when Taeyong places the pile of pancakes in the middle of the table. His friend shrugs, still smiling. “Woke up in a good mood.”</p>
<p>Ten thinks about enquiring further, but decides against it. As expected, the pancakes are delicious.</p>
<p>“Oh, by the way,” Taeyong says, swallowing down his bite before continuing, “a package arrived for you like an hour ago.”</p>
<p>Ten frowns. He doesn’t remember ordering anything.</p>
<p>“It’s from a Thai address, so probably from your mum.”</p>
<p>That makes sense. His mother tends to send him random stuff she finds in shops, be it clothes or jewelry or magnets with inspirational quotes on them. He’s had it all, and no matter how many times he tells her not to waste money on shipments like that, she keeps doing it. Not that he minds, not really. If anything it warms his heart to know his mother thinks of him so often.</p>
<p>Once they finish breakfast Taeyong hands him the package, which is thankfully not that big. He remembers the time his mum tried to send him a microwave. Needless to say, it didn’t end well. They didn’t even get a refund.</p>
<p>He goes back to his room to open it, unsure what to expect. The package opens easily, and the first thing that falls out is a small note. He picks it up and recognises his mother’s elegant handwriting.</p>
<p>
  <em>To my dearest son</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>May this bring you fortune, and the incentive to call your poor mother more often.</em>
</p>
<p>Ten chuckles softly, already reaching for his phone. He scrolls through his contacts, before settling on his mother’s and pressing call. It always takes a while before she picks up, so he lets the phone ring on speaker as he continues to go through the contents of the package.</p>
<p>There’s only one other thing besides the note in it. He carefully places it on his hand and takes a closer look.</p>
<p>It’s a necklace, elegant but subtle. The silver chain is long enough that he’d be able to tuck the necklace under his shirt when wearing it and on it hangs a small charm. It’s round, the size of a coin, and the silhouette of a cat is engraved into it. The piece of jewellery is warm in his hands.</p>
<p>Ten startles when his mum’s voice calls out to him, dropping the necklace in his fright. He picks up his phone, greeting her with a smile she’d be able to hear through the phone.</p>
<p>It turns out she found the piece of jewelry in some antique shop she recently discovered, and it reminded her of him. Ten doesn’t point out that almost everything does, as of late.</p>
<p>“The shop lady told me it’s a good luck charm,” she says full of conviction. Ten laughs, but knows better than to tell her otherwise.</p>
<p>“I’ll make sure to wear it all the time, then!” And he will, more because it’s a reminder of home than because of the ‘good luck’ that’ll come from it. </p>
<p>They end up calling for over an hour, until Ten remembers he has plans to get lunch with Sicheng and regretfully says goodbye. His mother had been right, as usual. He really should call her more often.</p>
<p>When he leaves for lunch half an hour later, it’s with the silver chain around his neck and hope in his heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>🐾</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Crazy to think Taeyong will be taken soon,” Sicheng muses once Ten updated him. “The entire campus will be in mourning.”</p>
<p>Ten rolls his eyes. “Let’s not exaggerate here.”</p>
<p>“It’s true, though. And Johnny as well? Many hearts will be broken.”</p>
<p>Poking at his salad, Ten shrugs, “they’ll get over it.”</p>
<p>“What, in the same way you’ve been saying Johnny will get over you for over a year?” Sicheng says, emphasizing his words by poking his fork in Ten’s direction. “Actually, you’re sure Johnny isn’t just using Taeyong as some kind of rebound, right?”</p>
<p>In moments like these, Ten regrets choosing Sicheng as the confidant of all his thoughts and woes. Kun wouldn’t treat him like this. </p>
<p>“Johnny wouldn’t do that to anyone, ever,” he states firmly. “Besides, if you saw how happy he was talking about Taeyong you wouldn’t doubt his attention. I bet they don’t even notice I’m there most of the time we hang out together.”</p>
<p>Okay, that may not be entirely true. Both Johnny and Taeyong are too good friends to shove him to the side and they always try to include him in their conversations. It’s Ten who turns quiet once he sees the spark in Taeyong’s eyes, the undivided attention he’s giving to Johnny even as his arm is intertwined with Ten’s. He doesn’t want to take this away from him, not when Johnny is looking at him with a warmth so close to the one Ten has grown all too familiar with. </p>
<p>“Hm,” Sicheng says softly, suspiciously, breaking through Ten’s train of thoughts.</p>
<p>“What?” Ten recognises the look on Sicheng’s face, the one he always has when he’s close to figuring something out. It means danger.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you don’t return any of Johnny’s feelings?”</p>
<p>“<em>What?”</em> He repeats, loud enough to turn some heads their way. The question caught him completely off guard. “No! No way, dude.”</p>
<p>Sicheng arches a single eyebrow, giving him an unimpressed look. “If you say so.”</p>
<p>“I do say so! I don’t have feelings for,” he lowers his voice, “<em>Johnny. </em>He’s been my best friend for like, forever. I’ve never even thought of him that way.”</p>
<p>“Just because you haven’t thought it doesn’t mean you haven’t felt it.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t.” Sicheng opens his mouth. “And <em>no</em>, I don’t have any romantic feelings for Taeyong either, before you ask.”</p>
<p>He gives Ten a sly smile. “I wasn’t going to, but thanks for that information.”</p>
<p>Ten can feel a headache coming up. Why, why is he friends with all of the most impossible people?</p>
<p>“Whatever thoughts are forming in that evil head of yours, get rid of them,” he says with a glare. “It’s like you said last time, I just need to get used to them spending more time together than with me. You know, turning into a third wheel and all.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Sicheng says in that way of his that tells Ten he doesn’t agree at all. Then his expression softened again, which is almost scarier than his thinking face. “You need to remember that they both care about you, though. So talk to them if their budding relationship starts hurting you, no matter how selfish you think that makes you. The three of you simply want each other to be happy, but that’s hard to achieve when you won’t let them in.”</p>
<p>Ten nods, already certain that he won’t do anything of the like. </p>
<p>When he gets home half an hour later, he can hear voices, as in, multiple, coming from inside. It’s not hard to guess who they belong to. He takes a deep breath, curling his lips into a smile and waiting for it to feel less forced before pushing the door open.</p>
<p>Sure enough, Taeyong and Johnny are sitting in the sofa together, sharing a bag of crisps as they talk, the movie playing in front of them long forgotten. Taeyong was hiccuping with laughter at something Johnny had said, and despite himself it brings a smile to Ten’s face.</p>
<p>Johnny is the first to spot him, bright smile lighting up even more. “Ten! Join us, this movie is shit.”</p>
<p>Ten bites his lip. His first instinct is to refuse, just like he’s been holding off on hanging out with the both of them for a while, but something stops him. He decides, <em>fuck these feelings</em>, and nods with a smile.</p>
<p>Johnny cheers loudly, Taeyong mimicking him a second later and Ten feels happiness flutter to life in his chest. Maybe he doesn’t need to feel this way. Maybe it was all in his head, and he isn’t jealous or whatever Sicheng thinks at all.</p>
<p>He spends the night shittalking the admittably horrible romance movie, laughing along at every silly comment Johnny makes and grinning at Taeyong’s feeble attempts to defend the protagonist. He’s having a good time, but his eyes still linger when Taeyong leans closer to Johnny, almost cuddling into his side, but inches away from actual contact. It’s fine, he tells himself. He’s just frustrated that Taeyong is <em>still</em> not making a move. That’s all.</p>
<p>Ten joins forces with Taeyong to try to convince Johnny to stay over, but gives up when even Taeyong’s shiny puppy eyes don’t make him budge. Even Ten isn’t that heartless, but Johnny only laughs good-naturedly before fishing his car keys out of his pocket and saying goodbye. </p>
<p>Once the door closes, Taeyong lets out a dreamy sigh. Ten doesn’t even call him out for it, too tired from the long day. They brush their teeth together and Ten can’t help but laugh fondly when Taeyong’s eyes start slipping shut, nodding off right where he’s standing. He helps Taeyong back to their room when they’re done, his friend basically hanging off of him. </p>
<p>Only when he’s back in his own bed, facing the ceiling, does the smile slip from his face. It’s overwhelming, the wave of emotions that wash over him, all of them too intertwined to figure out what they are. All he knows is that earlier, on the sofa with his two best friends, he felt happier than he had in a long while. He’s not sure what any of it means, but deep inside he wishes, wishes longingly for something he’s too tired to understand.</p>
<p>His mother’s necklace is warm on his chest, even warmer than before, like it’s glowing. Before he can think of how that’s even possible, his mind slips into the welcoming darkness of dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Living Cat-astrophe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Living as a cat isn't all it's cracked up to be.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a long one, so enjoy! I sure had fun writing it heheh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong scrunches up his face when a featherlight touch tickles his nose, eyes still closed. There’s a low sound coming from right next to his ear, something weirdly close to a purr. </p>
<p>That is what causes Taeyong to force his eyes open, squinting at the sudden brightness. Once his eyes have adjusted to the morning light, his jaw drops. </p>
<p>There, right in front of him, is a small black cat with its head cocked to the side. </p>
<p>Taeyong promptly jumps upright, letting out a slight shriek in his surprise. The cat startles with him, large eyes getting bigger as the hairs on its back stand upright, tail swinging violently. </p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry,” Taeyong shushes quickly, heart melting at the sight. He reaches out to run a hand through the cat’s soft fur. The small creature freezes at the contact first, but then closes its eyes as it leans into the touch. “Poor kitty, I’m sorry for startling you.”</p>
<p>Once he’s certain the little thing isn’t scared of him, he gently picks it up, scratching the back of its head. He can’t help but coo when the cat’s purrs become louder, closing its eyes in pleasure. As soon as Taeyong’s sure the cat is content, he looks across the room to Ten’s bed, a frown appearing on his face. The bed is empty, which is unusual. Taeyong is an early riser and while Ten himself rarely sleeps in as well, he does tend to stay in bed an hour or two longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong shrugs it off. He probably already left for classes, or maybe he’s gone to the studio to do some extra practice again. God knows he’s been doing a lot of that lately. </p>
<p>He focuses his attention back on the cat, observing closely now that he’s a little more awake. It’s a little guy, but from what Taeyong can tell not a kitten. Just a small breed, then. He’s relieved to see he doesn’t seem injured or malnourished in any way, though the animal does appear annoyed by all his prodding, glaring at Taeyong with his large green eyes. Something about the shape of those eyes feels familiar, but Taeyong can’t fathom why.</p>
<p>“Just checking you’re healthy, little one,” he murmurs, stifling a yawn. He’s been staying up late more frequently, thanks to Johnny. It’s the cost of getting closer to him, Taeyong guesses, and he’s willing to pay it. Doesn’t mean he won’t complain to Ten about Johnny’s nocturnal habits, still not feeling familiar enough with Johnny to do so directly to him.</p>
<p>It’s odd to have a cat suddenly appear in his flat, but by far not the weirdest thing that has happened since he started rooming with Ten three years ago. It also wouldn’t be the first time Ten - or Taeyong, they’re both weak at heart - has picked up a stray animal from the streets to nurse back to health. The strange part is that this cat is perfectly healthy and, judging by how well groomed he is, Taeyong would say he definitely has an owner somewhere out there. For now he pushes his concerns aside though, certain that Ten will provide him with answers once he’s home.</p>
<p>He puts the cat down and gets up to go to the kitchen when the kitty starts meowing, sounding almost accusatory. Taeyong pauses, looking down at the cat that’s looking back at him with pleading eyes, etching closer to bump his head against Taeyong’s hand. With an endeared sigh, Taeyong picks him up again.</p>
<p>“You like getting attention, huh,” he chuckles softly, barely flinching when the cat bites at his fingers, not hard enough to actually hurt. “Okay, okay, I’m not saying anything.”</p>
<p>It isn’t easy to make a bowl of cereal with only one free hand, but Taeyong manages. Soon he’s sitting at the kitchen table, aimlessly scrolling through his phone while he eats breakfast with a cat lying on his lap.</p>
<p>It’s only then that he realises something that makes him pause. He swipes down, checking the date on his phone. Sunday.</p>
<p>His eyes shift to the bedroom door, as if Ten will magically appear from it. The dance studio isn’t open on Sundays, and classes are ruled out as well. So where is he?</p>
<p>He’s not too worried; there’s still many places Ten could be. That doesn’t stop the uneasiness slowly invading Taeyong’s mind, though. Ten usually leaves a note when he departs without warning, or informs him through a texts. Taeyong has already checked for both, but there’s nothing.</p>
<p>Munching on another spoon of cereal, he tries to think if he forgot about something, maybe some brunch Ten was going to with Kun again, or a meetup for coffee with Johnny. This thought gives him an idea, and before he can overthink he shoots a quick text to Johnny, asking if he’s heard from Ten. Now that Taeyong thinks of it, them hanging out together would be the most logical explanation, and it brings him comfort. It’s fine. There’s no reason to be paranoid.</p>
<p>This, of course, comes crashing down when Johnny responds telling him he hasn’t heard from Ten since yesterday. It’s quickly followed by a bunch of questions, wondering why Taeyong is asking about Ten’s whereabouts at nine in the morning.</p>
<p>Taeyong jumps in his seat when something soft slides along his arm, having completely forgotten about the cat. He’s looking at Taeyong with those curious eyes again, like he can sense his discomfort and wants to help. It’s this thought that calms Taeyong ever so slightly, enough to realise the obvious solution for this. He mutters a curse under his breath for being so stupid, quickly pressing Ten’s phone number before bringing the phone to his ear, waiting patiently. </p>
<p>A monologue is already forming in his head, something along the lines of <em>you know how fast I worry </em>and <em>the least you can do is let me know when you leave so I don’t think you’ve been kidnapped</em>. </p>
<p>The hope he felt dissipates when he hears a familiar tune in the distance, and he gently puts the cat on the floor before getting up and following the sound. It’s coming from their bedroom, and Taeyong’s heart sinks.</p>
<p>There, next to the tousled blankets on Ten’s bed, his phone is ringing cheerfully.</p>
<p><em>That’s</em> the moment when the panic really settles in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rushes into the room, picking up Ten’s phone as if it will tell him where he is. When it naturally doesn’t, he huffs in frustration as he tries to think of what Ten’s password could be, before throwing it back on the bed. The phone won’t help him. It’s just an unnerving reminder that something is wrong, because Ten would never leave without his phone. In this day and age, who would? No, it already struck Taeyong as odd that Ten wouldn’t warn him, but this is just the icing on top.</p>
<p>He’s mumbling to himself as he paces the room, spiraling down a familiar abyss of worry. Ten wouldn’t just leave unless there was some kind of emergency. Did something happen with his family? Or maybe one of his friends? Taeyong hurriedly writes a short message, sending it to all of Ten’s closest friends. Surely someone must know where he is, right? He ignores the voice at the back of his mind pointing out that this still doesn’t explain why Ten left his phone behind.</p>
<p>What if he got into some kind of accident?</p>
<p>Taeyong hates his own mind for going there, but now that the thought has formed it won’t go. Traffic is always busy outside, the downside of living in a big city. The neighbourhood isn’t the safest either. Who knows what could happen? At least he hasn’t heard an ambulance or anything like that yet. Would Taeyong even be contacted if something had happened? He’s pretty sure Ten’s emergency contact is his mother, and Taeyong is probably the last thing she’d think about if something had happened to her son.</p>
<p><em>You’re overthinking this,</em> the part of him that isn’t freaking out tells him. He knows this, knows he’s just assuming the worst as usual, but that doesn’t mean he can stop.</p>
<p>His racing thoughts only halt when they’re interrupted by insistent chirruping. Taeyong blinks, slowly, takes a deep breath to recollect himself. He glances towards the bed. His lips curl into a watery smile when he sees his new friend sitting on the bed, looking at Taeyong as his paw taps on Ten’s phone. Taeyong lets out a small laugh that sounds more like a sob and wipes his teary eyes before sitting down next to the cat. In an instant the little guy wobbles towards him, stepping onto his lap with a raised tail as if waiting to be petted. It’s easy to grant this wish and Taeyong’s heart melts at the purrs that resonate throughout the room moments later.</p>
<p>It brings him comfort, the cat brings him comfort, and Taeyong hopes they can keep him. Ten had asked for a cat before, but Taeyong had been the one to disagree, certain that <em>he </em>would be the one who’d have to take care of it most of the time, due to Ten’s frequent absences. Now, he thinks that maybe that wouldn’t be so bad after all.</p>
<p>He’s calmed down, slightly. Enough to tell himself that Ten will be back soon enough and somewhat believe it.</p>
<p>The cat jumps out of his lap when Taeyong’s phone starts ringing, startled by the loud noise. Taeyong has no time to mourn the loss of warmth and softness, reaching for the phone and picking up when he sees who’s calling.</p>
<p>“Hi, Johnny.”</p>
<p><em>“Hey, is everything okay? What were your texts about? You stopped answering,”</em> Johnny rushes in one breath. Even through the phone he can hear the other’s concern, evoking a pang of guilt.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I wasn’t on my phone. It’s fine, everything is fine.” He hesitates, unsure whether he should share his worries. He didn’t want to raise any alarm for nothing, and if it turned out Ten really was just at the grocery store or something, he would be mortified.</p>
<p><em>“You don’t sound completely fine.” </em> </p>
<p>It’s too tentative to be an accusation, but Taeyong still frowns. He’s barely aware of the fact that he’s biting his nails again, a habit he’s been trying to get rid of for years. “Ten is gone,” he admits softly. He can hear a sharp intake on the other side of the line. “I don’t know, it’s probably nothing. But he was gone when I woke up and his phone is still here and no one has heard of him and I… I’m worried. I’m not sure what to do.”</p>
<p>There’s silence as Johnny processes this information, each second passing making Taeyong more nervous. </p>
<p>Finally, Johnny speaks up again. <em>“I’m coming over. Is that okay?”</em></p>
<p>“Please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>🐾</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To say that Ten has been having a bad day would be a gross understatement.</p>
<p>First of all, there’s the glaring fact that somehow, someway, he’s turned into a <em>cat.</em> Which, okay, fine. His bones are aching slightly and everything seems unreasonably big, but cats are objectively better than humans. Still, this doesn’t mean Ten wanted to <em>be</em> one. Half of him is still convinced this is some twisted dream, but this belief has faded for a big part with Taeyong waking up. Not even Ten’s mind could conjure his best friend up so realistically, reacting in all the accurate ways to Ten’s supposed disappearance.</p>
<p>Which, now that he’s slowly accepting that this is actually happening, causes a lot of problems. He’s too scared to even think about how he’s going to explain his absence to professors and worse, his mother when he doesn’t call her again within a week. Though surely, he’ll be back to his normal-sized human self, right?</p>
<p>Right.</p>
<p>It’s about an hour after Taeyong woke up that Ten decides that no, this isn’t a dream at all, it’s a <em>nightmare</em> and being a cat isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.</p>
<p>He sniffs at the gulpy food poured on a small plate before him, sending a nasty look to Taeyong, who only nudges it towards him encouragingly. Right after Taeyong finished calling Johnny, he decided he should go fetch some cat food at the shop around the corner, not wanting his ‘kitty’ to starve. Admittedly, Ten’s stomach has growled a few times already, but the smell of the substance before him makes any sign of hunger disappear in an instant.</p>
<p>Shouldn’t this smell good to him now? He hasn’t quite figured out this entire cat thing yet, but he doesn’t trust his new senses one bit.</p>
<p>Eyes still on Taeyong, he slowly sticks out his tongue until he’s tentatively licking the food. Taeyong is still smiling, endeared.</p>
<p>As soon as his mind registers the awful taste, Ten chokes it out, gagging slightly. He rushes to the bowl of milk next to the food, eager to get rid of the taste as soon as possible. Relief washes over him when the taste of - he glances at the package next to his tiny plate - <em>chicken chunks &amp; gravy!</em> is replaced by milk, though the stench, only vaguely chicken-like, is still stuck in his nose. He shudders.</p>
<p>Only when a hand is placed on his back does he remember about the other person in the room and his eyes snap up to meet Taeyong’s worried gaze.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p>
<p>Taeyong is muttering soft phrases, wondering to himself whether the cat - <em>me, I’m the cat</em> - is ill after all, or if he should buy another brand of food. He’s looking at Ten with those big eyes that make him look slightly surreal, even more so now that Ten is about twenty times smaller. Dread fills Ten’s mind. His eyes lower back to the food and he gulps. Taeyong is already worrying about Ten being gone, there’s no way Ten can be the cause of Taeyong greying early twice in one day.</p>
<p>He musters up a reassuring smile before realising that if anything he probably only looks more diseased with the face he’s pulling. Then, crying internally, he leans back in and licks up a big bite of food. He tries not to think as he continues to eat in a rush, anything to get this over with as fast as possible.</p>
<p>By the time he finishes his plate, Taeyong is petting him with a slightly less concerned smile, and Ten guesses that’s worth the taste that will most likely haunt him for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>Now that he’s thinking of it, it seems that all benefits that cats are supposed to have skipped over Ten entirely. When he’d first woken up and, naturally, freaked out, he’d rolled off of his bed in the midst of his panic. And well, turns out cats do <em>not</em> land on their paws every time. It now appears that he’s maintained his human taste buds as well, making him wonder what’s next. All of this means that either humanity has been tricked into thinking cats are gracefully living their best lives for millenia, or the universe <em>really</em> hates him. Based on how this day is going, Ten is leaning towards the latter.</p>
<p>His stomach growls, a weak protest to the food that had just been forced into it. Licking his lips, Ten can only hope he can keep it in. And that he won’t, like, die or something. He’s really not eager to test out the ‘cats have nine lives’ theory.</p>
<p>The doorbell rings and his ears pitch up, a sensation he’s still getting used to. </p>
<p>Johnny.</p>
<p>Hoping that he would understand what happened better than Taeyong, Ten rushes towards the door, evoking a confused sound from Taeyong.</p>
<p>“The door is open,” he softly calls, just loud enough for Johnny to hear. The moment the door opens, Ten barrels into Johnny’s shoes.</p>
<p>“He-<em>woah!</em> Hey there, buddy, where are you going?” Johnny crouches, scratching the back of Ten’s ear. At least that’s one thing that humans got right; ear scratches feel <em>heavenly.</em></p>
<p>“Since when do you have a cat?” Ten can tell Johnny is trying to keep the conversation light, relax Taeyong before talking about the elephant in the room.</p>
<p>The smile Taeyong gives in response is almost convincing. “Since this morning, apparently. Ten must’ve picked the little guy up and brought him back here before-”</p>
<p>Johnny’s eyebrows knit together in a frown. “Right. I guess we should talk about that.”</p>
<p>Ten meows, trying to catch their attention as he insistently bumps his head against Johnny’s hand. Johnny, however, only coos before turning back to Taeyong. <em>Time to pull out the big guns</em>, Ten thinks, before retracting his claws and scratching Johnny’s finger just hard enough to leave a white mark.</p>
<p>Johnny yelps in surprise, pulling his hand back in a second.</p>
<p>“Oh god, I’m so sorry, is it bleeding?” Taeyong rushes over, taking Johnny’s hand in his to inspect the scratch. “He hasn’t shown any signs of aggression all morning.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, Taeyong. I was just surprised.” </p>
<p>Ten sits still, almost holding his breath as he observes Johnny looking at Taeyong with a soft smile. Taeyong is still looking at the scratch when he seems to notice eyes on him, gaze lifting to meet Johnny’s. There’s a pause wherein Taeyong’s face steadily grows redder before he realises he’s still holding Johnny’s hand, and drops it like it burned him.</p>
<p>With a mumbled apology, Taeyong turns and walks towards the table, Johnny following behind. Air rushes back into Ten’s lungs, but he remains seated, processing. This is good. Or well, maybe good wasn’t the right word, but it was at least one positive outcome of this whole mess. This is another chance for Taeyong and Johnny to grow even closer, maybe even enough for Taeyong to finally make a move. </p>
<p>He’s relieved when there’s no ache, no heaviness at the thought. This is good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>🐾</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Johnny and Taeyong move to the kitchen to talk, Ten following. He’s given up hope to make them realise <em>he</em> is Ten and instead just listens as Taeyong talks himself into panic again while Johnny tries to comfort him. It’s almost painful to watch, knowing he’s the cause of it, yet he can’t find it in himself to walk away.</p>
<p>“Something has happened,” Taeyong says, not for the first time. His eyes are fixed on the table and from where Ten’s seated on the ground he can see Taeyong’s hands wringing together in an anxious gesture. </p>
<p>“You can’t know that for sure, Yongie.”</p>
<p>“He would’ve been back by now!” The sudden outburst visibly startles Johnny, his eyes going wide. “Ten doesn’t just disappear like this, he knows I worry! If he’d just gone for a small errand, he would’ve been back. For anything that takes longer he leaves a note.”</p>
<p>Johnny stays silent. Ten feels sorry for him, knows he’s probably just as worried as Taeyong right now, even if he doesn’t show it. It’s a nasty habit of his, always putting other people before him. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Taeyong says with a soft sigh. “I didn’t mean to snap at you like that, I’m just…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know.”</p>
<p>For a moment Ten thinks that’s the end of it, but then Johnny continues.</p>
<p>“Look, we’ve done all we can for now, right? You’ve messaged all of Ten’s friends, made sure there weren’t any dance related activities planned and so on.” Taeyong presses his lips together and nods. Johnny in turn looks at him with a lopsided smile before placing a hand on Taeyong’s thigh. “All we can do is wait now, so let’s get your mind off this for a while, okay? I’ll stay over, if you don’t want to be alone. If we still haven’t heard from Ten by tomorrow, we can get the police involved.”</p>
<p>Ten stiffens at the mention of police. He should’ve expected this, but the thought had completely slipped his mind. Police means more people worrying about him. Police means contacting his parents. He inwardly curses, a restless feeling taking over. How is he supposed to fix this before things escalate beyond repair? He still has no clue whether this is a permanent thing or not.</p>
<p>At least Taeyong appears somewhat reassured by Johnny’s words. They talk some more about unrelated stuff, Johnny even managing to pull a giggle out of Taeyong every now and  then, but Ten zones out for most of it. </p>
<p>What if this is his life now? Watching his best friend’s relationship evolve, seeing how they eventually forget about him while Ten is stuck eating cat food? </p>
<p>Oh god, he’s already turning into a pessimist.</p>
<p>The rest of the day turns out to be pretty uneventful and by noon Ten’s eyelids start to become heavy. It’s strange, considering he should’ve gotten enough sleep last night to get through the day, but he figures it’s a cat thing. So while Johnny and Taeyong are talking over their takeout meal, he jumps onto the sofa and curls into a ball, resting his head on his paws. It’s more comfortable than he expected and before he knows it, he’s gone.</p>
<p>He wakes up to the blissful feeling of fingers caressing the top of his head. Johnny is seated next to him, eyes on the tv as he’s discussing what movie to watch with Taeyong. In the end they decide on a thriller, something that will hold their attention for two hours.</p>
<p>Ten yawns, stretching his legs with a raised tail before turning to his friends. Taeyong is basically leaning against Johnny, their arms touching, and Ten almost feels pride at the sight. Their thighs are touching as well, and Ten’s eyes linger on the spot where their legs meet. A quick glance confirms that both their eyes are transfixed on the tv, so Ten carefully places a paw on Johnny’s leg. When there’s no reaction, he climbs on his lap, walking over it before settling on the non-existent space between the two of them. There he lies down again and decides he might as well watch the movie.</p>
<p>It’s hard to pay attention when Taeyong starts slowly scratching his back, eyes automatically falling shut at the sensation. When he glances behind him, he sees that Taeyong’s head is now resting on Johnny’s shoulder, a tinge of red dusting his cheeks. Seeing them like this creates a warmth in Ten’s heart, matching the one of his surroundings, cuddled in between the two people who mean the most to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>🐾</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ten blinks, looking at the dangling shoelace before him, completely unimpressed.</p>
<p>“C’mon, kitty, play with it!” Johnny mutters in a high-pitched voice, shaking his shoe harder so that the shoelace attached to it swings quicker.</p>
<p>With an inward sigh, Ten decides to appease him by lifting his paw and chasing the shoelace with it. When catching the string is proved to be harder than expected, he grows frustrated, now using both front paws in an attempt to grab it. It must make for a ridiculous sight, if Johnny’s booming laughter is anything to go by.</p>
<p>His laugh is interrupted by the slam of the door, and Ten and Johnny both turn in an instant, shoe falling forgotten on the sofa.</p>
<p>“Those bastards!” Taeyong yells out, stomping off his shoes. Ten’s ears involuntarily fall flat against his head, unaccustomed to seeing his friend so angered.</p>
<p>“I take it didn’t go well?” Johnny asks tentatively, deep frown on his face.</p>
<p>Taeyong huffs, sounding offended. “They looked at me like I was some kind of joke.”</p>
<p>Now  that he’s closer, Ten can see tears of frustration welling up in Taeyong’s eyes and his heart clenches. Johnny must notice too, because he lifts his arm, an invitation, and a moment later Taeyong has buried himself in Johnny’s chest.</p>
<p>“I feared this would happen,” Johnny admits softly. Ten can see that, despite his words, Johnny is upset with the outcome of today as well.</p>
<p>“As if just because he’s an adult, nothing could’ve happened to him!”  Taeyong’s words are muffled by Johnny’s shirt, but still comprehensible. Still, Ten etches closer, not wanting to miss a word. “He left his phone, for god’s sake, how is that not suspicious?”</p>
<p>Johnny rubs Taeyong’s back, mumbling words of agreement every now and then, but Ten can see that he’s deep in thought. </p>
<p>A part of Ten is glad the police didn’t take his disappearance seriously, who knows what kind of problems that would’ve caused? But seeing the hopelessness in his friends’ eyes fills him with shame for even thinking that way. </p>
<p>Not for the first time, he tries to think of a plan to let them know what happened, but comes up with nothing. It’s not like he can talk or write as a cat, hell, he can’t even type on a keyboard with these paws. He’s tried.</p>
<p>So he’s stuck, watching as Taeyong and Johnny suffer.</p>
<p>“Should we contact his parents?” Johnny asks suddenly, a faraway look in his eyes.</p>
<p>Ten freezes up at the suggestion before letting out a meow of protest, which is promptly ignored. Fortunately, Taeyong shakes his head, and Ten has never felt more grateful.</p>
<p>“If there’s one thing Ten hates, it’s worrying his parents.” He pulls back from Johnny’s arms, eyes red rimmed but looking more composed than before. “It’s only been a day, he might still show up.” It sounds like Taeyong is trying to convince himself more than Johnny, but the latter doesn’t argue. Ten releases the breath he’s been holding.</p>
<p>Johnny and Taeyong decide that if there’s no sign of Ten by the end of the week, they’ll try going to the police again. It makes Ten nervous, it’s a deadline of sorts. He has a week to figure out how to reverse this thing, otherwise he’s screwed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>🐾</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next two days are uneventful, but they do give Ten time to think. Johnny and Taeyong have classes to attend, and though the latter had been reluctant to leave Ten - or Domino (Mino for short), as he had lovingly named him - alone, Johnny managed to convince him it’d be fine.</p>
<p>And it is fine, if not a bit boring. Ten feels kind of lost on the first day they leave, unsure of what he should do, what he <em>can</em> do as a cat. As time is running out, he decides it’s the prime time to ‘investigate’.</p>
<p>Except, he isn’t sure where to start.</p>
<p>He recalls the day before the change, tries to remember any strange events, odd feelings, anything at all that could’ve caused it, and that’s when he remembers. The necklace. He feels like an idiot for not realising sooner, the necklace had a <em>cat charm</em> for god’s sake, but his mind has been otherwise preoccupied.</p>
<p>As soon as he realises this he shoots towards the bedroom, certain that he’d been wearing the necklace when he fell asleep that fateful night. </p>
<p>His heart drops.</p>
<p>The bed has been made up, duvet neatly folded and pillows set straight. Taeyong must’ve cleaned up at some point while Ten was sleeping, he has a habit of doing that whenever he’s stressed. There’s no trace of the necklace. </p>
<p>Ten huffs in frustration. He has no way of knowing whether the necklace had even been there in the first place, if Taeyong had simply discarded it. It’s futile, but he checks beneath the bed anyway. Nothing. </p>
<p>The only lead he has is a dead end, which signifies the end of his investigation.</p>
<p>Johnny comes home first that day. He’s still staying over, and Ten couldn’t be more glad for it. Taeyong is strong, one of the strongest people Ten knows, and while he’s fully capable of handling himself he’s never liked being alone. Ten relates to him on that front, they both struggle with thoughts that tend to become too loud without people to distract them. And as much as Ten wants to be there for Taeyong as a cat, too, he knows that he isn’t what Taeyong needs.</p>
<p>As soon as the door opens, Ten is there to greet Johnny. He looks tired. He instantly heads for the coffee machine and well, it’s not like that surprises Ten at all, despite the late hour. Besides, Johnny would probably want to stay up till Taeyong gets back from his shift at the cafe, which starts right after his classes and ends at nine. </p>
<p>“How’ve you been, buddy?” He asks softly once he’s nestled in the sofa, Ten nudging against his leg. Johnny sees the gesture as a request to be picked up, and that’s definitely one thing he still needs to get used to. He almost feels like a toy when Taeyong or Johnny pick him up like it’s nothing, but the warmth that envelopes him once he’s cradled against Johnny’s chest makes up for it. It’s safety and comfort and everything that Johnny represents, and it doesn’t take long for Ten to become drowsy.</p>
<p>Faintly, he hears Sicheng’s words repeated in the back of his mind. <em>Are you sure you don’t return any of Johnny’s feelings? </em>He had been sure, hadn’t ever even considered Johnny as anything more than a friend, but now, in the safety of his arms, he wonders if maybe he should have.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>🐾</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning Ten is woken up by a violent knock on the door. Several violent knocks, each one louder than the one before.</p>
<p>He cracks one eye open to see Taeyong, still in bed. Somehow the noise hasn’t woken him up yet. He hears shuffles coming from the living room, where Johnny is presumably getting up from the sofa. He’d fallen asleep there last night, <em>again</em>, despite the coffee. At this point Ten is convinced Johnny has developed immunity to all things caffeine. </p>
<p>“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Johnny grunts, voice raspy from sleep. Ten, now fully awake, jumps out of the bed and follows, curious to see who’s so frantic to see them this early. He walks into the living room just in time to see a frowning Sicheng appear from behind the door.</p>
<p>Ten can’t see Johnny’s reaction, but unfortunately he <em>does</em> see Sicheng’s. The way he slowly eyes Johnny’s ruffled appearance from head to toe, before meeting his gaze again with raised eyebrows.</p>
<p>“What are <em>you</em> doing here?”</p>
<p>“I could ask you the same thing,” Johnny says, stifling a yawn. Ten approaches, careful not to catch Sicheng’s attention. “It’s Sicheng, right?”</p>
<p>Sicheng gives a curt nod, looking over Johnny’s shoulder like he’s searching for something. When he seemingly doesn’t find it, he turns back to Johnny. “Where is Ten?”</p>
<p>The words have barely left Sicheng’s mouth when Ten hears shuffling footsteps behind him. He turns his head to see a sleepy Taeyong, rubbing his eyes. It’s an endearing sight, and Ten’s tail lifts on instinct. </p>
<p>“W’s going on?” Taeyong mumbles, stopping in his tracks when he recognises Sicheng, who’s crossed his arms and is now giving Johnny an impressive glare. At Taeyong’s words, the glare shifts towards him.</p>
<p>“That’s exactly what I want to know,” Sicheng says coldly. “Ten hasn’t been answering any of my messages and just now he didn’t even show up at practice. You know how often Ten has missed an opportunity to dance in the three years that I’ve known him?”</p>
<p>Taeyong opens his mouth, eyes wide. He appears much more awake now, and Ten thinks he can see Taeyong’s hands trembling.</p>
<p>Sicheng, however, is on a roll.</p>
<p>“Not once! Not even when he was only half conscious and ill with a cold. Nevermind now, when he has a showcase coming up in less than a month! So maybe you’ve been too <em>busy</em>,” Sicheng gives Johnny a pointed look, “to notice, but something is wrong with Ten, and you two are supposed to be his best friends.”</p>
<p>When he finishes, he’s breathing heavily, and Ten can see the exact moment where Sicheng’s rage starts to lose its edge. Still, his glare doesn’t waver.</p>
<p>Until Taeyong starts crying.</p>
<p><em>“Shit,”</em> is all Johnny says before rushing forward, allowing Taeyong to fall into his arms. </p>
<p>Ten has seen Taeyong crying before, but never like this. These are full on sobs, making his entire body tremble with the force of them. This is something he’s been bottling up, and Sicheng’s words were the trigger that made it explode. Ten’s heart aches as Taeyong buries his head in the crook of Johnny’s neck while the latter tries to calm him down. He longs to help, to reach out and say something to make it all better. But Ten has never been one for comfort. Distractions he can offer, he can make a silly joke that has Taeyong laughing through his tears, but Johnny has always been the one with the soothing touches and wise words.</p>
<p>Maybe it’s better this way, with Johnny by Taeyong’s side while Ten watches from the sidelines. For some reason, that thought is what hurts the most.</p>
<p>He forces himself to look away, instead turning to Sicheng who’s gaping at the door. There’s a blush on his cheeks, no doubt a result of shame. Ten loves Sicheng dearly, but they both have the shared flaw of acting on impulse, and Ten knows this is just another example of it. </p>
<p>Besides, Ten has been bothering Sicheng a lot about… <em>feelings</em>, lately. Maybe it had been unfair of him to relay all his senseless problems to him. He knows Sicheng is only concerned, and by the sight of Johnny - added with the information Ten has been feeding him - he assumed the worst and turned to anger.</p>
<p>Hesitantly, he approaches Sicheng, who clearly doesn’t dare to speak up, but also doesn’t want to leave without answers. As soon as he spots Ten, his guilty expression shifts to a frown.</p>
<p>Ten fastens his pace, only to sit down by Sicheng’s feet and look up to him with large eyes. Sicheng purses his lips before he squats down, allowing Ten to nudge Sicheng’s hand with his head.</p>
<p>“You’re new,” he says under his breath. Ten preens under the attention and almost tries to answer, but the only sound that escapes is a soft mewl.</p>
<p>“He showed up around the same time Ten <em>disappeared</em>,” Johnny suddenly speaks up, harsher than Ten’s ever heard him talk before.</p>
<p>He can see Sicheng’s surprise, followed by worry. Ten is relieved to see that Taeyong has calmed down, sobs reduced to occasional sniffles, but the guilt and shame still linger in Sicheng’s expression. </p>
<p>However, when Sicheng’s gaze moves back to Ten, something shifts. His lips part, forming a small ‘o’, and then he’s looking between Ten and the other two, as if trying to figure something out. Excited by a sudden wave of hope, Ten starts babbling insistently while repeatedly bumping his head against Sicheng’s leg to keep his attention.</p>
<p>“Huh,” is all Sicheng says, the right corner of his lip curling up. Then he stands up.</p>
<p>Taeyong is giving Ten a bewildered look, confused by his sudden vocalness. Johnny, on the other hand, is still too busy glaring at Sicheng to notice. Ten snorts - then sneezes, because his cat nose apparently does <em>not</em> like snorting. He’s never seen Johnny act this way, like some ridiculous alpha male protecting his mate. As if Taeyong needs any protecting, when it feels like yesterday when Ten witnessed him kneeing some asshole in the groin for getting too handsy. He misses pre-Johnny Taeyong sometimes, he was a great time at clubs.</p>
<p>If Sicheng was planning on saying anything at all, he changes his mind when he sees Johnny. Ten inwardly curses.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Sicheng says to Taeyong, “I shouldn’t have made any assumptions. Ten wouldn’t want me to blame you either.” </p>
<p>Ten swears he didn’t imagine the way Sicheng’s eyes flickered towards him at the mention of his name.</p>
<p>“It was unfair, but I hope you’ll forgive me.”</p>
<p>Taeyong finally pushes himself off of Johnny. His eyes are red, but kind, yet he doesn’t smile. “It’s fine, I get it.”</p>
<p>“Taeyong,” Johnny starts, but shuts up when Taeyong gives him a scolding look. Ten is all too familiar with that one.</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Taeyong repeats, “but maybe you should go. I’ll text you the details later, I should’ve done that already. I’m afraid my mind has been all over the place.”</p>
<p>Sicheng bows his head slightly and gives Ten one more look before turning with a quiet goodbye. The sound of the door shutting echoes through the room.</p>
<p>For the first time in a while, Ten feels hopeful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>🐾</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite his previous insistence that it was fine, Sicheng’s words struck something in Taeyong. They keep repeating themselves, over and over, until he’s even more convinced that all of this is his fault. He could’ve avoided it.</p>
<p>“Are you even hearing yourself right now? Taeyong, that’s ridiculous,” Johnny says, exasperated but ever so patient.</p>
<p>Taeyong wraps his arms around his legs, curling into a ball on his bed. Johnny is sitting at the foot of it, keeping his distance but ready to offer comfort the moment Taeyong gives any sign of needing it.</p>
<p>“There must have been signs, Johnny. Something, anything, that pointed towards his disappearance.” Taeyong resists the urge to pull on his hair, frustrated with himself and unable to remember if Ten had shown any abnormal behaviour in the past weeks. “Sicheng was so certain something is wrong with him, that must mean something, no?”</p>
<p>“You can’t know that unless you talk to him,” Johnny argues, though he doesn’t seem all too pleased by that idea.</p>
<p>Taeyong hums in agreement, but it doesn’t stop his mind from racing. “What if I’ve been a bad friend?”</p>
<p>Johnny shuffles closer until he can place a warm hand on Taeyong’s shoulder, grounding him.</p>
<p>“Why on earth would you think that?”</p>
<p>Taeyong shrugs. It’s not like he can just tell Johnny that all his recent conversations with Ten had actually revolved around <em>him</em>, but it’s the truth. He can’t remember the last time they’d talked about Ten’s life, or how he was doing. That realisation makes his stomach churn.</p>
<p>“I don’t even know what he’s been up to lately,” Taeyong admits carefully, eyes lowered. “Whenever we talk, it’s about me and my troubles. He makes it so easy, you know? To just say what’s on my mind, and somehow he’ll just make all my problems look less scary.”</p>
<p>He chuckles softly. Next to him, Johnny nods like he understands. “It’s like when he’s in the room, everything else looks so much smaller. Less significant, right?”</p>
<p>Taeyong looks up, surprised. Johnny’s eyes are on him, but his gaze is faraway. It’s not something that Taeyong’s thought about before, but now that Johnny says it he can only agree. </p>
<p>A high chirrup startles Taeyong out of his revery and he can’t stop a breathy laugh from escaping when he sees Mino waggling over on the duvet. Finally, the small cat settles between the two of them and sits down, watching them with innocent eyes.</p>
<p>“For what it’s worth,” Johnny says, carding a hand through Mino’s fur, “I get how you’re feeling. I get it, but that doesn’t mean it’s your fault, or mine.”</p>
<p>From the pained expression on his face, Taeyong can see that he’s telling the truth.</p>
<p>“You don’t live with him, though,” he points out.</p>
<p>Johnny huffs. “No, but he has been distant with me lately.”</p>
<p>This is news to Taeyong.</p>
<p>“Ten, distant? With <em>you</em>?”</p>
<p>“Is that so hard to believe?” Johnny asks, mouth quirked up ever so slightly.</p>
<p>Again, Taeyong shrugs. “From the way Ten talks about you, yeah, it kind of is.”</p>
<p>Something passes over Johnny’s face, an unreadable expression that is gone as quick as it appeared.</p>
<p>“I think he was avoiding me, before he disappeared.” This strikes Taeyong as strange, considering how little time Ten spent at home. Johnny continues, “I was waiting for him, you know? I didn’t want to pressure him into talking about it. In the past, he always came to me eventually.”</p>
<p>“Not this time,” Taeyong says, finishing his train of thoughts.</p>
<p>“Not this time.”</p>
<p>Taeyong places his own hand on top of Johnny’s, ignoring the tingling feeling that erupts with it. It feels wrong, to have this when Ten isn’t here, but he couldn’t be more grateful for Johnny’s support over these past few days.</p>
<p>If the sad smile Johnny gives him is anything to go by, Taeyong isn’t the only one who’s glad not to be alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>🐾</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ten’s eyes are glued to the glass of red wine on the table.</p>
<p><em>I’ve earned this</em>, his mind tells him. <em>It’s been a long, long week, and it isn’t even over yet.</em></p>
<p>Taeyong and Johnny are talking, too preoccupied with each other to pay attention to him. They’re about four glasses in, slowly passing the line from tipsy to drunk, and Ten feels miserable.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just one sip.</em>
</p>
<p>This is about the third time he’s approached the glass, only to turn back the very last minute. An article he read years ago flashes before his eyes, telling him that alcohol is like poison to cats. God really does have favourites, and felines aren’t one of them. Ten is bored out of his mind and weighing his options, wondering how much alcohol it would take for it to be fatal.</p>
<p>Can cats get their stomachs pumped? Ten has been asking himself a lot of strange questions lately. </p>
<p>After the incident with Sicheng, he’d hoped his friend would realise what happened and tell Taeyong or Johnny, but no such luck. Either Ten read it all wrong and Sicheng doesn’t know anything, or he <em>does </em>know and is being shitty about it. Maybe he’d tell Ten this is for his own good, <em>a nice opportunity to sort your feelings out</em>, or something equally as dumb like that.</p>
<p>His feelings don’t need sorting, not at all. There’s no need to think deeper into the warmth that explodes in his chest when Johnny is around, or the way Taeyong represents home more than this flat ever could. They’re his friends, that’s all. His friends who are slowly, surely, falling for one another. It’s perfect.</p>
<p>He looks away from the glass with a small sigh, deciding it best not to risk his life. He’s always been dramatic, but dying for a sip of wine would be a new low, even for him.</p>
<p>Hiccupped laughter catches his attention, and Ten can’t stop himself from purring at the sight of Taeyong bent over in giggles, entire face lit up with joy. Johnny is looking too, with something akin to wonder in his eyes, from where his head is resting in Taeyong’s lap. Ten isn’t sure how they got into that position, but neither of them seem to care.</p>
<p>“There’s no way that happened,” Taeyong gasps out between giggles. </p>
<p>Johnny nods avidly, using his elbows to push himself up so he’s face to face with Taeyong. “Oh, it happened! I still have to live with the consequences to this day, the little rascal won’t leave me alone.”</p>
<p>Ten guesses they’re talking about some incident with Johnny’s nephew, if ‘little rascal’ is anything to go by. He’s heard enough story’s about that one to last him a lifetime. </p>
<p>Just as he’s about to turn away again, something in the air shifts.</p>
<p>Taeyong had been about to answer, still breathless with laughter, but he must not have realised how close Johnny had gotten. Because the moment their eyes meet, Taeyong lets out an audible gasp.</p>
<p>Ten holds his breath.</p>
<p>It’s hard to make out Johnny’s face from where he’s standing, but he doesn’t dare to move, scared to ruin the moment. Johnny doesn’t back away though, not in the slightest, and when Taeyong’s eyes flicker down to Johnny’s lips, Ten is sure they’re about to kiss.</p>
<p>Then Taeyong leans back, breaking the silence with a strained, high-pitched laugh. The kind he tends to let out when he’s bursting with nerves but doesn’t want to show it. He lets his head fall on the back of the sofa, eyes on the ceiling.</p>
<p>Ten exhales slowly, unsure how to feel. There’s almost a sense of relief that they didn’t kiss, but more than anything he’s confused. Why would Taeyong back away?</p>
<p>Judging by the inquisitive sound leaving Johnny’s lips, he isn’t the only one taken by surprise. </p>
<p>A tense silence reigns over the room, only for a minute, before Taeyong raises his head again. Ten tilts his head, heart aching when he recognises the gleam of tears in Taeyong’s eyes.</p>
<p>“‘m sorry,” Taeyong mutters. The words have barely left his mouth before Johnny is getting up to sit next to him.</p>
<p>“Hey, you have nothing to apologise for.”</p>
<p>Taeyong shakes his head, stubborn as ever. “No, you don’t understand.”</p>
<p><em>Neither do I</em>, Ten thinks.</p>
<p>“Then explain,” Johnny says, steady.</p>
<p>“Everything is so messed up right now, and I don’t know how to feel anymore,” Taeyong whispers. Hesitantly, Johnny takes Taeyong’s hand in his, shoulders slumping in relief when he doesn’t pull away. Taeyong continues, “you know, I’ve wanted to spend time alone with you for so long, but now that I have it, all I want is for Ten to be here with us.” A wet chuckle. “Isn’t that weird?”</p>
<p>Ten stops. Stops moving, breathing, thinking. Taeyong’s words sound so dangerously close to a confession, so muddled that Ten is no longer sure who it’s for. The only thing he feels is his own heart hammering in his chest. </p>
<p>Unaware of the tsunami of emotions Taeyong just set off in Ten’s heart, Johnny answers.</p>
<p>“It’s not weird.” Slow, measured. “It feels wrong without him here, right?” </p>
<p>Ten recognises the fragility, the edge that appears in his tone whenever he toes the line between friendship and something more. He’s familiar with it, heard Johnny use it with him plenty of times, but now it makes his breath hitch.</p>
<p>Taeyong hums, almost understanding.</p>
<p>“I think there’s something you should know,” Johnny says suddenly. Ten’s head snaps to him so fast that a flash of pain goes through his neck. He ignores it. </p>
<p>
  <em>Surely, he won’t…</em>
</p>
<p>At these words, Taeyong turns his full attention on Johnny, eyebrows slightly lifted.</p>
<p>Johnny takes a deep breath. “I like Ten. Love him, maybe. I’ve liked him for so long that it’s embarrassing at this point, yet I never told him.”</p>
<p>Ten can see the exact moment Johnny’s words register in Taeyong’s mind, the moment his face falls for a millisecond before he hides it behind a kind smile.</p>
<p>“I like him so much,” Johnny continues, voice small. “And he doesn’t even know. I’m so scared, Taeyong. I’m fucking terrified.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Taeyong asks, his voice breaking. He clears his throat before repeating the question.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to give up hope, or assume the worst but it’s been days. Days without a single clue where he could be. What if I never get the chance to tell him? Years of me being a coward, telling myself that I have all the time in the world, Ten isn’t going anywhere.” He lets out a broken laugh. “What if he’s-”</p>
<p>Johnny can’t finish the sentence as it breaks into a sob, and Taeyong pulls him in his arms, hushing him with wet eyes. </p>
<p>“Don’t say that,” he says, stern, “don’t you dare say that, Johnny Seo.”</p>
<p>The whine Johnny let out is pitiful, and Ten looks away. He can’t bear to watch another second.</p>
<p>“He’s going to come back.” Taeyong’s words are full of conviction, even as he lets out a sniffle of his own. “He’s going to come back, and you’re going to confess to him. You hear me? You’ll tell him what he means to you.”</p>
<p>It hurts, a hurt more raw than anything Ten has felt before. It’s guilt and shame and longing all in one, with so much more. The pain of being loved, as ridiculous as it sounds. Ten never thought being cared for could hurt so much, but it does. </p>
<p>He had dismissed Johnny’s feelings for him as a crush for so long, something fleeting. It’s only now, hearing a confession that he wasn’t even meant to hear in the first place, that the depth of his affections become clear to Ten. </p>
<p>Too late.</p>
<p>He turns away, leaves the room, unable to watch the people who mean the most to him fall apart in each other’s arms. He hides until long after the crying and hushed conversations stop and through the night his eyes remain open. Closing them would mean seeing the scene from that night all over again behind his eyelids, a scene that was never destined for his eyes. </p>
<p>So he stays awake, conscious heavy with the lingering weight of three broken hearts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>🐾</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Johnny’s confession, Ten expected awkwardness, a tense distance between the two that hadn’t been there before. He’s surprised to see that instead, Taeyong and Johnny appear to have grown even closer.</p>
<p>More than that, they’ve gotten more touchy, too. Hands linger whenever they touch, hugs last just a bit longer than necessary, and the extra space on the sofa is foregone so that the skin of their thighs meet whenever they sit. It’s confusing, alarming and many more other adjectives Ten can’t bother to search for.</p>
<p>He isn’t sure what words were exchanged after he left that night, but the atmosphere somehow seems lighter now, the heavy sadness lifted ever so slightly. He’s thankful for it, despite the pull at his heart, the almost physical pain he feels by not being able to be there for them. Even when he’s right next to them, it feels like he’s worlds away, unable to communicate or offer more comfort than a bump of his head. Unable to tell them none of this is their fault, and that he wants them to be happy again. </p>
<p>There is more to it, of course. More selfish reasons for why his heart is breaking, but he pushes those away, out of his mind. It’s something he’s become good at, as of late. He tells himself that, if this is his life now, to watch as Taeyong and Johnny fall in love and finally achieve the happiness they both deserve, well, there are worse fates to have. It doesn’t matter if they forget about him. As long as they’re happy, there are many things Ten can withstand, including cat food and hairballs. He almost believes it.</p>
<p>Sicheng, on the other hand, can burn in hell. </p>
<p>Because if there’d been any more doubt of whether or not he knew, it disappeared as soon as he started texting Taeyong.</p>
<p>“Why does Sicheng keep asking about Mino?” Taeyong asks on friday, brows knitted into a frown.</p>
<p>Johnny looks up from his phone, hand that had been petting Ten’s back halting, much to his discontent. “What?”</p>
<p>“I told him we still didn’t get any news from Ten, and he barely responded. Instead he’s asking whether Mino has been good lately and, I quote, whether he’s ‘presenting any un-cattish behaviour.’”</p>
<p>Ten perks up at this, mewling loudly to catch their attention. He succeeds, but all he gains from it is a look of concern before it’s shrugged off.</p>
<p>“I guess he’s just worried Mino carries some kind of illness?” Johnny suggests. Ten feels the urge to slam his head against the wall. “He’s a stray, after all.”</p>
<p>Taeyong hums before shrugging. “I guess so. We should get him checked at the vet some time next week.”</p>
<p>So yeah, damn Dong Sicheng for getting pleasure out of Ten’s pain and damn Ten for loving his friends despite their stupidity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>🐾</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shit hits the fan on Saturday evening. It’s been a long time coming, so maybe it shouldn’t have caught Ten by surprise the way it did.</p>
<p>It starts after dinner, when Taeyong says with a grim expression, “we should contact his parents tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Johnny takes a sip from his glass of water before putting it down. The sound is deafening in the quiet kitchen.</p>
<p>“Already?”</p>
<p>“It’ll be week, tomorrow. A week without a single clue of his whereabouts.” When Taeyong exhales, it’s shaky. “I want this about as much as you do, but we’ve already dragged it out for too long. It’s unfair to them, they deserve to know.”</p>
<p>Any hope Ten still harboured that this could be delayed dies when Johnny nods. “If you’re certain, we’ll tell them.”</p>
<p>“We have to,” Taeyong says softly, as if trying to convince himself. His grip on the edge of the counter is tight enough for his knuckles to whiten. “They’re going to hate me for keeping this from them. For letting it happen at all. Oh god, they’re going to hate me.”</p>
<p>Before Ten can do anything, Johnny is there, taking Taeyong’s hand in his, urging it to relax with his gentle hold. With his other hand, he tilts up Taeyong’s face.</p>
<p>“They won’t hate you, Taeyong,” he says with certainty, stealing the words Ten so badly wanted to tell to Taeyong.</p>
<p>“They trusted me to keep him safe,” Taeyong whispers. “They told me to take care of him, I promised I would.”</p>
<p><em>And you are taking care of me</em>, Ten craves to say, <em>as you always have.</em></p>
<p>“They won’t hate you,” Johnny repeats. The hand that was still holding Taeyong’s chin slides upwards, so that he’s cupping the side of his face. “No one could ever hate you.”</p>
<p>Taeyong’s eyes widen and Ten couldn’t feel happier at the familiar sight of a pretty blush on his cheeks. As quickly as the feeling appears, it leaves his body again when Taeyong suddenly leans in, gets on his tiptoes and places a kiss right on Johnny’s lips.</p>
<p>It’s loud, so loud when his heart shatters, Ten thinks the whole world must hear it. Yet Taeyong and Johnny remain, locked together as Johnny wraps an arm around Taeyong’s waist to pull him closer and Ten needs to get away, away, far away right now. He doesn’t think, just lets his paws carry him away while his mind is whirling, racing with the single thought of <em>I should be there, with them. </em>But that’s not true, is it? They so clearly belong together, and everyone knows that three is a crowd. He’s known it since that night at the movies, that in the end, he’d be the odd one out. The one who doesn’t belong.</p>
<p>How foolish he’d been, denying feelings for one of his best friends when in fact, he’d fallen for two of them.</p>
<p>Before he knows it he’s back in his room and that’s when he spots it, the open window. Taeyong always leaves it slightly open, to keep the room ventilated. </p>
<p>“Mino?”</p>
<p>His heart is racing, his flight instinct taking over as he jumps on the bed and slips through the window, just in time to hear footsteps enter the room. From there on it’s easy to get on the fire escape, and next thing he knows he’s running on the streets, free, outside the walls of his flat for the first time in a week. It’d be exhilarating, if he didn’t feel like he was being crushed from the inside out.</p>
<p><em>You can’t just run away from your feelings</em>, a voice in his head that sounds eerily like Sicheng’s tells him.</p>
<p>He fastens his pace with a scoff. <em>Just watch me.</em></p>
<p>Only once he’s four blocks away and his surroundings start to become less familiar does he finally slow down and look around. He’s heaving, tired from the run, but keeps on walking. He’s reminded <em>why</em> exactly he hasn’t been outside for so long when a car speeds past him, making his hairs stand up as he hisses. Everything is too big, too loud and he can even smell the nauseating scent of the sewers. It’s making his head spin, rendering it impossible to orientate himself.</p>
<p>Then, as if that isn’t bad enough already, he hears barking behind him.</p>
<p>He’s barely turned around when he spots two dogs racing through the street, headed straight for him. Any exhaustion he’d felt before vanishes as he jumps with a loud yelp, and then he’s running again. The dogs are hot on his heels, so close he can almost feel their wet breaths. Each bark makes him flinch, a shot of adrenaline urging him to run faster, ignoring the ache in his bones and the need for air.</p>
<p>The world is a blur around him, but he tries to find an escape anyway, turning around every unexpected corner in the hope of getting rid of his pursuers. He’s turning into a narrow alley when he comes to a screeching halt, heart dropping all the way to his stomach when he sees it’s a dead end. There’s no time to turn around, so instead Ten hides himself between two trash bags, hoping the stench will hide his scent.</p>
<p>Seconds later the dogs run into the alley, only to stop in the same spot Ten had. They look around, whimpering when they don’t find their prey. Ten doesn’t dare to move, or even breath, petrified of being found.</p>
<p>He stays frozen, even when the dogs leave with lowered heads and tails. Even when thunder makes the earth shake and lightning breaks the sky open as rain pours down. He’s shivering, cold, tired and scared, yet he remains still. </p>
<p>Distantly, he realises that he is lost. No one knows where he is, not even himself. Thanks to his own stupidity, he just made Taeyong and Johnny’s fear a reality. He hates himself for being so impulsive, hates himself for regretting his actions already, for wanting to go back to the warmth of the people he loves. </p>
<p>Somewhere far away, he hears someone yelling. The rain keeps falling with a vengeance while the sky rumbles, and in the midst of it all, exhaustion takes over Ten’s body. He lies down, still hidden, and makes himself as small as possible in an attempt to warm up. His last thought before he drifts into unconsciousness is that he hopes Taeyong will be able to forgive him for this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Purrfect Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“It makes sense,” Johnny says, almost giving Taeyong a whiplash with how quick he turns to look at him.</p>
<p>“Ten turning into a cat <em>makes sense?” </em>Taeyong cries, voice high.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we are, the last part of Love Me Meow! I have a lot of insecurities regarding this chapter, but I really do hope you like it. Despite the struggles I had writing this fic, I had a lot of fun with it as well. Thank you for giving it a chance, and especially thank you to those leaving lovely comments, they really do keep me going! Now, please enjoy this conclusion &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What just happened?”</p>
<p>Taeyong doesn’t flinch when Johnny places a hand on his shoulder, but it’s a close thing. His lips are tingling, his cheeks still flushed from when he kissed Johnny. <em>He kissed Johnny.</em></p>
<p>His eyes are glued to his bedroom window, where his cat just disappeared from. </p>
<p>“Mino,” is all he says.</p>
<p>Johnny steps forward, leans out of the window to look. “I can’t see him from here. Shit. Maybe if we go outside now we can still catch up on him?”</p>
<p>“I don’t get it,” Taeyong says absently. “He’s never tried to get away before, and with the way he ran, it’s like he got possessed.”</p>
<p>Pulling his head back inside, Johnny turns to him. “Maybe cats are homophobic?”</p>
<p>Taeyong can’t help it; he snorts. “You’re ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“You never know,” Johnny says with a shrug. “Seriously though, we can go search for him. I’m sure he won’t do anything dumb like walk under a car, so don’t worry too much.”</p>
<p>“You do realise who you’re talking to, right?” Taeyong jokes. </p>
<p>Johnny chuckles, but insists, “Ten picked Mino up from the streets, right? So it’s not like he can’t handle himself. I’m sure he’s fine.”</p>
<p>Taeyong nods, slightly reassured. It’s all a bit much, the concoction of emotions he’s had to go through today, and the day isn’t even over yet. He’s about to suggest splitting up to look for Mino in their neighbourhood when his phone buzzes in his pocket.</p>
<p>He checks the notification with a frown before sighing, turning it off again. When he looks up, Johnny is giving him a questioning look.</p>
<p>“It’s Sicheng again. I’m starting to regret contacting him, I swear the guy cares more about Mino than Ten.”</p>
<p>Something enters Johnny’s eyes, an unreadable look. “Don’t you think that’s weird?”</p>
<p>Taeyong lifts his shoulders. It’s not like he’s close to Sicheng. They share some classes, but that’s it. He’s about as close to him as he used to be to Johnny before all this. But he’s a friend of Ten, so he’s not about to judge him.</p>
<p>Johnny, however, doesn’t let it go. “What does he want to know about Mino, anyway?”</p>
<p>“Uh.” Taeyong looks at his phone again. “He’s asking whether we’re taking good care of him. And what we feed him.” He thinks for a moment, before asking, “should I tell him Mino ran away?”</p>
<p>“It couldn’t hurt.”</p>
<p>Taeyong doesn’t expect anything when he sends a short reply to Sicheng, but not even a minute after his phone is ringing. Raising his eyebrows at Johnny, he picks up.</p>
<p>“<em>You lost Mino?”</em></p>
<p>“Hello to you too, Sicheng,” Taeyong answers dryly. “And no, we didn’t <em>lose</em> him. He ran away. Rushed right out of the window.”</p>
<p>The line is quiet for a moment. <em>“Did something happen? Before he ran, I mean.”</em></p>
<p>Taeyong’s heart skips a beat. The last thing he wants to do is talk about his kiss with Johnny with a near-stranger. He doesn’t even know whether it meant anything. </p>
<p>“Does it matter?” He ends up answering, then curses internally at how defensive he sounds.</p>
<p><em>“Something happened between you and Johnny.” </em>It’s not a question. Taeyong can’t fathom how he could possibly know this, unless Ten told Sicheng more about his situation than he’d thought.</p>
<p>“Again, what does it matter? I don’t think this is any of your business, frankly.” Taeyong’s head whips up when Johnny grasps his hand. The other is giving him a concerned, but supporting look. Taeyong squeezes his hand, a quiet sign that everything is okay.</p>
<p>Sicheng huffs over the phone. <em>“You’re as dense as Ten, it seems. You three really deserve each other.”</em></p>
<p>If Taeyong had been bewildered before, it’s nothing compared to what he feels now. “What does Ten have to do-”</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m coming over.”</em>
</p>
<p>The line goes dead, leaving Taeyong to stare at his phone gaping.</p>
<p>“What did he say?” Johnny asks, and Taeyong shakes his head.</p>
<p>“He’s on his way here.” Taeyong looks at the window again. All he wants is to rush out to search for Mino, but it’s a big city they live in. He wouldn’t even know where to start. With a sigh, he decides that Mino will find his way back eventually. </p>
<p>For now, he’ll wait for Sicheng. Something tells Taeyong that the guy knows more than he lets on, and Taeyong is determined to figure out exactly what it is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>🐾</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong stares at Sicheng, waiting for him to burst out laughing. Or maybe to jump up from the sofa and scream ‘<em>Sike!’. </em></p>
<p>Neither of those things happen. Sicheng just keeps looking him dead in the eye as he waits for a response. Taeyong spares a glance at Johnny, but he’s got his eyes on the ground, eyebrows knitted in a deep frown.</p>
<p>“So you’re saying,” Taeyong says slowly, “that Mino is <em>Ten, </em>turned into a cat?”</p>
<p>Sicheng nods, not a smidge of amusement in his expression.</p>
<p>“It makes sense,” Johnny says, almost giving Taeyong a whiplash with how quick he turns to look at him.</p>
<p>“Ten turning into a cat <em>makes sense?” </em>Taeyong cries, voice high.</p>
<p>To his confusion, Johnny nods. “Think about it. Mino showed up the exact time Ten disappeared.”</p>
<p>True, but that doesn’t mean anything. Taeyong is about to voice this opinion, but Johnny continues.</p>
<p>“Whenever we mentioned Ten, Mino would basically go crazy. Remember? He kept babbling, I didn’t see the pattern before but it makes sense now!”</p>
<p>Taeyong needs to sit down. Don’t get him wrong, he’s already sitting down, but he still feels like he needs to sit down, mentally. This is too much.</p>
<p>“How is that even possible,” he whispers, slowly accepting that this is really happening.</p>
<p>“No clue,” Sicheng says, standing up. “But it happened, and Ten is <em>actually</em> gone now.”</p>
<p>That part hadn’t even dawned on Taeyong yet. <em>Fuck.</em></p>
<p>“I don’t get it, why-”</p>
<p>Sicheng interrupts him. “It doesn’t matter right now. You can ask him once we find him, and find some way to get him back to normal. <em>That</em> should be our priority.”</p>
<p>Taeyong doesn’t miss the way Sicheng looks between the two of them. </p>
<p>“Of course,” Johnny agrees. “We should split up, Taeyong and I can go towards the city centrum, maybe by the dance studio?”</p>
<p>Taeyong nods in agreement, still slightly in disbelief. Sicheng seemingly accepts this plan as well. “I’ll call Kun, we can drive through the outskirts of the city while I keep an eye out for Ten.”</p>
<p>They don’t waste anymore time; Taeyong puts on his shoes and waits for Johnny to return with the car keys. Sicheng is already gone by the time they step out on the street, sunlight blinding them momentarily. Taeyong gets into the car next to Johnny and hopes that when they return, it’ll be with Ten by their sides once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>🐾</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ten isn’t sure how much time has passed when he wakes up to someone calling his name. It sounds far away, and for a moment he’s certain his mind is playing tricks on him. When he opens his eyes, he sees that the skies have cleared, though the ground is still wet. He stays alert for a moment, waits to see if he’ll hear it again, but there’s only the sound of cars honking in the distance.</p>
<p>His eyes start to fall shut again.</p>
<p>“Ten!” </p>
<p>His head shoots up. He’s certain he didn’t make that up, and the voice sounds familiar, almost like-</p>
<p>“Ten, are you here?”</p>
<p>He pokes his head out from between the trash bags and lo and behold, on the street opposite of the alley, Sicheng is leaning out of a car window while looking around wildly. Ten gets up so fast that black spots are swimming in his vision, but he pays it no mind and stumbles over his own feet in his hurry to get to his friend.</p>
<p>The car Sicheng is in slowly starts driving again and without thinking Ten calls out, as loud as he can while barreling towards it. He almost loses hope when he hears Sicheng say, “wait, Kun, stop the car!”</p>
<p>Next thing he knows Sicheng is looking at him and Ten could cry with relief. All the energy flees his body and he finds himself lying down on the side of the street, despite his better judgement. His fur is still soaked from the rain and now that he’s aware of it, shivers break through his body once more. He’s cold, tired and so hungry that even cat food sounds good right now.</p>
<p>He hears footsteps approaching and with great effort manages to raise his head. Sicheng is stepping towards him, pace fast and lips pursed in concern. </p>
<p>“Ten, is that you?” His voice is softer now, as he crouches next to him.</p>
<p>Unable to do much else, Ten meows in affirmation. He can hear a low curse and next thing he knows warm hands are wrapped around his torso, lifting him up carefully. </p>
<p>“God, you <em>idiot</em>,” Sicheng mutters, to which Ten can only chirp pitifully. He is, after all, an idiot. Sicheng is walking back to the car, which Ten now recognises as Kun’s. Clearly, Ten’s pathetic shape doesn’t stop Sicheng from chastising him. “You know, for someone who claims to be an expert on love and emotions, you sure are painfully out of tune with your own.”</p>
<p>So Taeyong told him what happened. Great.</p>
<p>Fortunately, Sicheng shuts up once he gets in the car and allows Ten to curl up in his warm lap. </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t we get him to a vet?” Kun asks when he takes in Ten’s trembling form.</p>
<p>“It’s <em>Ten</em>,” Sicheng reminds him. “We’ll take him back to his flat. I’m sure Taeyong will take him to a vet if he deems it necessary.”</p>
<p>This seems to placate him. The car starts, and then they’re off. Barely a minute passes before Ten is out again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>🐾</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Taeyong received the message from Kun that they’d found Ten, he’d told Johnny to steer back home. He felt like he could finally breathe again, the fear that’d build up in the hours they spent searching dissipating. They hadn’t been that far from Taeyong’s flat, so the drive back was short. Now they’re waiting, anxiously, for Ten’s return. </p>
<p>Ten, who is Mino. The cat.</p>
<p>Taeyong’s brain is still processing that particular piece of information.</p>
<p>Johnny clears his throat, making Taeyong look up. </p>
<p>“What do you think made him run away?” He asks, and Taeyong can recognise the fear in his eyes.</p>
<p>It’s a question he’d like the answer to, as well. “I’m not sure.” Then he shakes his head, goes back on his words. “Obviously, it was because of the kiss, but…”</p>
<p>“You think it upset him?” Johnny asks, biting his lip.</p>
<p>Taeyong can’t help but laugh. “Johnny. Ten has been urging me to confess to you for <em>years</em>. So no, I don’t think he has a problem with us, if that’s what you’re asking.”</p>
<p>Johnny’s eyes widen a fraction for a second, before a smile tugs at his lips. “Wait, years?”</p>
<p><em>Uh oh.</em> Taeyong can feel his face heat up. He did <em>not </em>mean to reveal that.</p>
<p>“Well, yeah.” He avoids looking at Johnny, staring at the food bowl on the ground instead. “I’ve liked you for a while, maybe.”</p>
<p>“I see,” is all Johnny says, but the smug smile on his face speaks volume.</p>
<p>Taeyong shoves him in the side. “Shut up.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say anything!” Johnny cries while clutching his arm, as if Taeyong put any force into the shove at all. </p>
<p>“You didn’t need to,” Taeyong mutters. It makes Johnny huff out a laugh and well, it’s not like he can stop himself from smiling then.</p>
<p>They quickly sober back up, and Taeyong starts thinking again.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, by the way,” he says softly. “For kissing you out of the blue like that, even after you told me about your feelings for Ten…”</p>
<p>“Taeyong,” Johnny says softly, leaning towards him. “I kissed back. There’s a reason for that.”</p>
<p>Taeyong hadn’t thought about that. “There is?”</p>
<p>Johnny nods, takes a deep breath. “I told you I wasn’t certain, that night. That I needed time to figure out my feelings.”</p>
<p>“And I’m fine with that,” Taeyong says, repeating his words from days before.</p>
<p>“I don’t need more time.”</p>
<p>Oh. <em>Oh. </em>Taeyong stammers and clears his throat. “What’s, uhm, the verdict, then?”</p>
<p>Johnny’s smile widens, and he takes Taeyong’s hand in his. </p>
<p>“I like you too, Taeyong.”</p>
<p>It would be a big fat lie if Taeyong said that his chest didn’t explode with butterflies. Or birds, maybe. Butterflies seem too small for what he’s feeling.</p>
<p>“You do?” He’s aware of how small, how insecure he sounds. It feels too good to be true, to hear the words he’s been dreaming to hear for so long spill from Johnny’s soft lips. Lips he’s kissed. God, he needs more time to process today’s events. He’s starting to feel a bit faint, at this point. </p>
<p>“I do,” Johnny answers with a chuckle, noticing Taeyong’s obvious disbelief.</p>
<p>There’s an undeniable happiness that ignites within him at Johnny’s words, yet something is still holding it back. Or someone, rather. A missing factor in the equation.</p>
<p>“What about Ten?”</p>
<p>At this point, Taeyong no longer knows what he wants to hear. His feelings are a scrambled mess, but there’s a voice in the back of his head telling him that this isn’t right, this doesn’t <em>feel</em> right, without Ten.</p>
<p>Johnny’s eyes are lowered when he responds. “I like him, too. I don’t think that will change anytime soon.” He waits a few seconds, before adding, “I don’t think I want it to.”</p>
<p>A weight falls from Taeyong’s shoulders, and maybe that’s the moment that his own feelings finally start to disentangle.</p>
<p>“Everything leads back to Ten, in the end,” he says with a smile.</p>
<p>Johnny looks up to meet his gaze, hope etched across his face. “What are you saying?”</p>
<p>Taeyong purses his lips, considers. “I’m saying we should be having this conversation when Ten is here. Human Ten, preferably. I’m saying we should solve this the way we started, with the three of us.”</p>
<p>“The three of us,” Johnny repeats, the smile on his face so painfully fond. “I like the sound of that.”</p>
<p>Taeyong can only agree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>🐾</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God, he’s shivering all over.”</p>
<p>“He was soaking wet when I found him. Must’ve gotten caught in the rain.”</p>
<p>Ten hums as he slowly starts to regain consciousness. His eyelids are heavy, but he manages to push them open, ever so slightly. The world looks blurred around him, but he can make out two forms looming over him.</p>
<p>“Can I…?” Cautious words, anxious.</p>
<p>A huff. “Sure, take him.”</p>
<p>He lets out a low hiss when he’s jostled, hands grabbing at him as he’s moved from one person to another. At least these hands feel warmer, and he can’t stop himself from leaning into them. </p>
<p>“Hey, Tennie,” the careful voice murmurs. Something about the words spikes his interest, but he can’t figure out what it is. “We’ll get you dried up, okay? You can rest once you’re warm.”</p>
<p>That sounds pleasant. </p>
<p>“He isn’t hurt, right?” A new voice.</p>
<p>“Don’t think so. He ran to me as soon as I called out to him, but dropped once he knew I saw him. Pretty sure he’s just exhausted.”</p>
<p>Ten quickly loses interest in the conversation, voices sounding too far away to focus on. But he feels safe, and that’s more than he could say earlier. He feels loved in the hands that hold him, warm surrounded by familiar voices. It’s going to be okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>🐾</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Johnny, go get a towel,” Taeyong says, still holding Ten.</p>
<p>He says goodbye to Sicheng in a hurry, with the risk of being impolite and the promise that he’ll keep him updated. Then he goes to the bathroom, where Johnny is ready with a towel. They carefully dry Ten’s fur, being cautious not to shake him up too much. His head they leave the way it is, deciding it’s already mostly dry anyway as soon as Ten glares at them through heavy eyelids when they try.</p>
<p>“Should we use a hairdryer?” Taeyong wonders aloud, carting a hand through Ten’s damp fur.</p>
<p>“I think it should be fine?” Johnny says, sounding uncertain. “He isn’t shivering anymore.”</p>
<p>That’s a relief. The warmth of being inside and their gentle work with a towel paid off. Ten is slowly waking up again, eyes blinking up at them, but Taeyong has no clue how aware he is of his surroundings. </p>
<p>Johnny scratches Ten under his chin, and Taeyong lets out the breath he’d been holding when Ten purrs in response. “We should get you something to eat, huh? You must be starving.” Ten basically preens under the attention.</p>
<p>Taeyong agrees and is about to go fetch some cat food, when he freezes instead.</p>
<p>“Oh no,” he whispers in horror.</p>
<p>Concern instantly mars Johnny’s features. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Taeyong shakes his head, makes a hand gesture to show that it’s nothing serious, then bends down until his face is on the same height as Ten.</p>
<p>“Ten,” he says solemnly. “I am so sorry.”</p>
<p>Ten blows air out of his nose but keeps purring. Taeyong hopes that means he’s forgiven. When he looks back up, Johnny still looks bewildered. Sighing, Taeyong stands upright.</p>
<p>“I’ve been giving Ten <em>cat food.</em>” He thinks of the awful smell and shudders. “Gross, stinky, <em>gooey</em> cat food.”</p>
<p>There’s a second of silence before Johnny bursts into laughter. It doesn’t look like he’s even trying to hold it back, bending over with the force of it.</p>
<p>Taeyong bites back a smile. He glances down and sees that Ten has gotten up and is now glaring at Johnny while his tail swings dangerously.</p>
<p>He <em>tries</em> to keep it in, he really does, but the sight of Ten so obviously affronted is enough to set Taeyong off, joining Johnny.</p>
<p>By the time they’ve both calmed down, they are settled with an even <em>more </em>disgruntled cat.</p>
<p><em>You’d think a cat giving you the silent treatment would be unnoticeable</em>, Taeyong thinks, only slightly scared as Ten releases and retracts his claws while staring at him.</p>
<p>“I can give you something else to eat?” Taeyong suggests.</p>
<p>Johnny snickers. “A little salami as a treat?”</p>
<p>Taeyong is about to roll his eyes when he sees Ten lift his head, eyes lit up with hunger. “For real,” he says slowly. Ten nods his head eagerly.</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Taeyong goes to get the salami.</p>
<p>Turns out it is the right thing to do, and as soon as Ten gets his paws on the salami he ravishes it like a starving man (cat??). At this point, Taeyong can’t even bring himself to be incredulous. This night has been a rollercoaster, and by now he’s just going with the flow.</p>
<p>He’s starting to feel tired and goes to sit down next to Johnny, hesitating only for a moment before letting his head fall on Johnny’s shoulder. He can tell that Johnny is surprised by his action by the way he turns his head towards him, but he doesn’t push Taeyong off, so it must be okay. It’s hard to keep his eyes open, and he’s been holding back a yawn for like five minutes by now.</p>
<p>Done with eating, Ten looks up at them. It’s almost comical how his big eyes widen, making him look more like a cartoon animal than an actual cat. Taeyong smiles.</p>
<p>“Meow,” Ten says, which could mean anything, really.</p>
<p>“What’s up?” Johnny asks, holding out his hand so that Ten will come closer. It works, but unlike usual Ten doesn’t lean into Johnny’s touch. Instead, he mewls again, louder. </p>
<p>Taeyong lifts his head, alarmed. “Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>Ten shakes his head, looks between the two of them and continues to blabber. Sensing what could be the matter, Taeyong bows down to pick Ten up. It causes Ten to let out an almost offended meow, but he soon quiets down in soft purrs when Taeyong scratches the back of his head.</p>
<p>“Hey Tennie,” he murmurs, eyes meeting Johnny’s. The look he’s giving them is so fond Taeyong almost feels the urge to avert his gaze, but he doesn’t. “We’re not upset, or mad, or whatever silly thing you’re thinking.”</p>
<p>Ten lets out an inquisitive whine, and Taeyong looks back down to the puddle of softness in his arms. </p>
<p>“We love you, dummy. And we’re going to figure out this thing, get you back to normal, and then <em>talk</em>.”</p>
<p>Even in cat-form, Taeyong recognises the fear in Ten’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Nothing bad,” he quickly assures. “Just some things we think you should know.” He smiles at Johnny, he returns it immediately. “And maybe some things you could tell us, too.”</p>
<p>Ten looks more confused by his words than anything else, but more important is that he’s calmed down.</p>
<p>“Right now, all that matters is that you’re here, with us,” Johnny says. “That you’re safe.”</p>
<p>Taeyong hums in agreement. For a moment they just sit there, basking in relief, week-long worries falling off their shoulders. Simply happy to be together.</p>
<p>Johnny is the first one to get up and Taeyong has to blink languidly a few times before realising it. </p>
<p>“C’mon, let’s put you two to bed. It’s late,” Johnny says in a hushed voice. Taeyong’s head feels heavy when he lowers it to look at Ten, who has fallen asleep in his arms.</p>
<p>Using one arm to hold on to Ten, Taeyong allows himself to be pulled up by the other. “You too,” he slurs, making Johnny chuckle.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll sleep too.”</p>
<p>“With us?” Taeyong asks as they shuffle to the bedroom, too tired to consider the double meaning of his words. Thankfully, Johnny is kind enough not to poke fun at him.</p>
<p>“If that’s what you want,” Johnny answers, steadying Taeyong with a hand on his waist when he almost trips over the floor mat. </p>
<p>Taeyong leans into the touch. “Hm, you’re warm,” he mumbles as explanation. Again, Johnny breathes out a laugh.</p>
<p>Taeyong’s bed is hardly big enough for two grown men and a cat, but they make it work. Somewhere along the way, Ten must’ve woken up due to Taeyong’s clumsy feet, but he doesn’t seem too grumpy about it.</p>
<p>Taeyong lets himself fall into the bed, moving until his back is against the wall to make space for Johnny. It’s Ten who gets on first, though, making his way across the bed before stopping right next to him. He stomps his paws on the blanket for a moment, as if kneading the spot into the perfect bed, before lying down, stretched out close enough that Taeyong can sense his warmth.</p>
<p>Johnny lifts the blanket, careful not to lift Ten along with it, before getting underneath. He gets as close as possible with Ten between them, laughing again when Ten lets out a soft whine. Taeyong can’t stop looking at him, the smile on his face and the spark of joy in his eyes. Without thinking twice, he reaches out his hand under the blanket, blindly grasping for Johnny’s. Johnny’s eyes meet his, the smile not wavering for a second. If anything, it deepens. He squeezes Taeyong’s hand and it makes his heart stutter.</p>
<p>“Goodnight,” Taeyong whispers. </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Yong.” It’s the first time Johnny has called him that and it makes his face burn. Taeyong silently thanks the darkness for masking it. “Goodnight, Tennie,” Johnny says next, planting a soft peck on the cat’s forehead, then closes his eyes.</p>
<p>Taeyong follows suit right away, but it takes much longer for the smile on his face to fade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>🐾</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ten wakes up feeling warm. Too warm, almost. There’s something pressing against his back, a gentle weight keeping the cold away, and his arms are wrapped around what feels like a furnace in human form. That, in combination with the sun filtering through the window, makes for an uncomfortable heat, and Ten lets out a small whine.</p>
<p>His eyes shoot open.</p>
<p>There, a few inches away from his face, is Johnny, no longer a giant. Or at least, no more than usual. </p>
<p>Ten is afraid to look down, afraid to hope, but… There, his arms, his <em>very human arms</em>, are holding on to Johnny’s waist. </p>
<p>His brain short-circuits and he lets out a whimper. There’s no time to feel relieved about being human again, about letting his tongue run over his teeth and <em>not</em> yelp because they’re sharper than they should be. There is also no time to wonder how on earth the change happened, because he has basically trapped Johnny, <em>Johnny</em>, in his arms and it feels more intimate than anything Ten has experienced before.</p>
<p>Except that’s not all, no, because Ten is suddenly reminded of the second source of warmth when a small grunt comes from right behind his ear. He glances backwards, careful not to wake the form cuddled onto his back and sucks in air when he sees Taeyong’s head tucked on his shoulder. Taeyong with his eyes closed, face slightly puffy from sleep but looking as beautiful as ever in the morning light, and Ten dimly wonders how he’s lived with this man for two years without realising how gone he is for him.</p>
<p>Sicheng was right, he really is an idiot when it comes to feelings.</p>
<p>“Ten?” Johnny’s voice calls, hoarse from sleeping.</p>
<p>Ten whips his head around, eyes wide as he tries to think of an explanation. Johnny is awake, only just judging by the way he’s slowly blinking, and Ten is frozen. He should let go of Johnny, get out of here but every muscle in his body protests against it. He remembers the soreness he’d felt in his bones the first day he’d turned into a cat, and this time it’s just as bad.</p>
<p>But before he can do anything, before he can open his big mouth and stumble over some excuse, Johnny dives in and catches Ten’s lips with his. It’s soft and gentle and everything Ten never dared to imagine, but he doesn’t even get to kiss back before Johnny is pulling back again, grinning widely.</p>
<p>“You’re back!” Nothing but joy can be found in his voice, and it pulls a small smile from Ten.</p>
<p>It slips from his face when a warm breath fans against his neck, and suddenly the panic is back at full force. He pushes Johnny back, and a flash of hurt crosses his face but Ten ignores it.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Ten whispers angrily, giving a pointed look at Taeyong. “Taeyong, he-” </p>
<p>Johnny’s eyes widen in understanding, but to Ten’s confusion he doesn’t seem guilty. Instead, he smiles again.</p>
<p>“Ten, it’s fine.”</p>
<p>This time it’s anger making Ten speak up. “No, it’s not! How could you even do this to him?” His heart feels like breaking with every word leaving his mouth, but he pushes through it. He’s never argued with Johnny before, not like this, but for Taeyong he will.</p>
<p>Johnny doesn’t look bothered in the slightest and promptly shuts him up by covering Ten’s mouth with his hand. This only angers Ten more and, on instinct, he licks Johnny’s hand.</p>
<p>“<em>Dude!”</em></p>
<p>“Dude!” Ten retorts. “Nothing about this is fine!”</p>
<p>Johnny closes his eyes, sighs and mutters what sounds like <em>god give me strength</em> before opening his eyes again. “It’s fine,” he repeats, looking Ten dead in the eye, “because unlike you, Taeyong and I know how to communicate about our feelings.”</p>
<p>Ignoring the very obvious dig at him, Ten snorts in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Okay, fine, we learned like two days ago,” Johnny amends, “which, apparently, is still more than I can say about you.”</p>
<p>Ten is still confused on how this correlates with Johnny kissing him, but before he can ask, a hand sneaks around his chest as Taeyong pulls him closer. Ten can see Johnny’s eyes shift to the person behind him, a fond smile appearing on his face, and next thing he knows a wet kiss is planted on his cheek.</p>
<p>Slightly dazed, Ten turns around so he can lie on his back and faces Taeyong next to him, who’s smile matches the one Johnny had earlier.</p>
<p>“Taeyong?” Ten asks slowly when his friend doesn’t say anything.</p>
<p>Taeyong flushes, seeming to realise that he’s staring, but doesn’t avert his eyes. “I’ve missed you so much, Tennie.”</p>
<p><em>I didn’t go anywhere</em>, Ten almost says, but he knows that’s not what Taeyong means.</p>
<p>“I missed you too, Yongie,” he says instead, rubbing the spit from his cheek with a smile.</p>
<p>Taeyong’s eyes follow the motion and the blush on his cheeks deepens. “Was that, uhm, okay?”</p>
<p>Ten frowns, confused. They’re always affectionate around each other, and cheek kisses are hardly new. Thinking about it does remind him of Johnny, though, and when he glances at Johnny he’s perplexed to see that he looks nothing but fond. Ten sighs, burying his head deeper in his pillow.</p>
<p>“I’m very confused and slightly overwhelmed right now,” he confesses.</p>
<p>Taeyong and Johnny share a look. Taeyong raises his eyebrows, a silent question to which Johnny only shrugs. Ten stops trying to understand once they start mouthing words at each other.</p>
<p>“You guys are dating, right?” Ten asks, interrupting their silent conversation. Surely, that kiss yesterday must have meant something.</p>
<p>Almost completely in sync, Taeyong and Johnny turn their heads to Ten, each other, and back to Ten.</p>
<p>“Yes,” proclaims Johnny, at the same time Taeyong says, “not yet!”</p>
<p>Ten looks between the two. “What?” He waits for some kind of answer, but there’s only silence.</p>
<p>At last, it’s Johnny who speaks up with a sigh. “Look, there’s a lot we need to talk about, but it can wait a bit longer. Let’s have some breakfast first, okay?”</p>
<p>Ten’s growling stomach is the first to answer. The thought of real, good-tasting food is enough to make Ten drool at this point.</p>
<p>So for now, he pushes the confusion away and grins at Johnny. “Only if you cook.”</p>
<p>And well, between Ten and Taeyong, Johnny never really stood a chance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>🐾</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ten attempts to keep his head empty over breakfast, but only lasts a grand total of five minutes. Then he starts thinking about Johnny’s words, wondering what exactly he was referring to when he said they needed to talk.</p>
<p>To Ten, there are many things unclear at the moment. It could be about so many things, really, ranging from Ten turning into an animal - <em>literally, </em>this time - to Johnny and Taeyong’s confusing relationship. Oh, and the fact that Johnny casually kissed him this morning, as if it’s nothing. Which, if Ten’s racing heart is anything to go by, is absolutely not the case.</p>
<p>When he looks up from his plate, he’s surprised to see that both Johnny and Taeyong are looking at him expectantly, plates already cleared. Johnny opens his mouth, ready to ask something, but the coward in Ten creeps out to interrupt him.</p>
<p>“Have either of you found my necklace?” He asks, which, to be fair, is something that has been bothering him for a while.</p>
<p>Taeyong tilts his head. “What necklace?”</p>
<p>“It was in the package my mum sent me last week,” Ten explains. “Silver, with a round pendant. I was wearing it when I fell asleep the night before I woke up as a cat-” <em>saying it out loud still feels weird </em>“-but now it’s gone. Maybe there’s a correlation.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t in your bed, that’s for sure.”</p>
<p>Ten frowns.</p>
<p>“But your clothes transformed with you, right?” Johnny weights in. “When you first transformed, Taeyong didn’t find your pyjamas in your bed, and you didn’t wake up naked this morning either.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Ten says. He hadn’t even considered the possibility of that happening. Looks like the universe doesn’t completely hate him, after all. “But I’m certain I fell asleep with the necklace, and it’s gone too.”</p>
<p>He knows he isn’t mistaken, and can recall that the necklace was actually one of the last thoughts on his mind before he fell asleep. It’d felt warm, strangely. The image of the charm, engraved with the silhouette of a cat, runs through his mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>That night had been a good one, and he remembers longing for more, wanting every night to be like that one. <em>Wishing</em> to be by Johnny and Taeyong’s side.</p>
<p>Had he made this happen?</p>
<p>“Earth to Ten,” Johnny says, snapping a finger in front of his face. He blinks, back to reality.</p>
<p>“I think the necklace triggered the transformation.”</p>
<p>He explains about the cat on the charm, the strange shop his mother had bought it from. After a moment of hesitation, he decides to leave out the part about his wish. It’s embarrassing, the trouble he’s caused just because he was feeling lonely, and maybe a tiny bit jealous. </p>
<p>Judging by Johnny’s expression, he can tell Ten left some parts of his theory out. Fortunately, Ten is an expert at changing subjects.</p>
<p>“So,” he says, trying to sound casual despite the way his heart is hammering in his chest, “why aren’t you two dating yet?”</p>
<p>Silence. Taeyong glances at Johnny, who clears his throat. “We like each other.”</p>
<p><em>Obviously, </em>Ten wants to say, but he waits for him to continue.</p>
<p>Johnny is clearly searching for the right words, hand scratching the back of his neck as he considers what to say.</p>
<p>In the end, Taeyong is the one who says it. </p>
<p>“We like each other, but it doesn’t feel right without you.” He bites his lip, looking at Ten as if to gauge his reaction. Ten’s heart leaps, but he’s scared to hope. Maybe he’s understanding this wrong, maybe Taeyong isn’t implying what Ten thinks, no, <em>wants</em> him to imply. As if he’s reading his mind, a tiny smile graces Taeyong’s lips.</p>
<p>“This relationship isn’t complete unless you’re here, Ten,” he clarifies. “Yes, we like each other, but we like you just as much.”</p>
<p>Ten’s jaw drops. He resists the urge to pinch himself, to make sure this isn’t a dream, as he scans Johnny and Taeyong’s face for any sign of insincerity. If this is some kind of joke, a revenge for the fear he’d caused them, it is a cruel one.</p>
<p>But there is nothing except hope to be seen on their faces. Hope, and maybe a bit of fear.</p>
<p>Ten turns to Taeyong. “You… like me? As more than a friend?”</p>
<p>“It took me some time to realise,” Taeyong confesses, “but I do. I really, really do.”</p>
<p>For a full minute, Ten lets those words sink in. Huh.</p>
<p>“And I like you too, in case you wondered,” Johnny adds with a slightly awkward laugh.</p>
<p>Ten huffs, but it’s fond. With a smile, he says, “yeah, that much has been obvious for a long time.”</p>
<p>The impact is instantaneous; Johnny’s eyes grow wide and his ears turn an alarming shade of red. He tries to say something along the lines of ‘<em>What?’</em>, but struggles to form the simple word. Meanwhile, Taeyong lets out a breathless giggle, sounding more at ease but still a bit nervous.</p>
<p>Johnny finally recovers, but when he speaks he still stumbles over his words. “You, uhm, knew?”</p>
<p>Ten gives him a sly smile. “It was hard to miss.”</p>
<p>Clearly trying to hide his embarrassment, Johnny clears his throat again. “And how do you feel?”</p>
<p>There it is, the question both Taeyong and Johnny have so clearly been waiting to ask. It takes Ten’s breath away as he realises once more that <em>they feel the same</em>. Now, it’s up to him.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think I liked you,” he starts by saying, wincing at the way Johnny visibly deflates. </p>
<p>Then, he perks up. “<em>Didn’t?</em>” He asks, sounding hopeful.</p>
<p>“Didn’t,” Ten comfirms with a smile. “I never even considered it as an option, really. Taeyong had liked you for so long at that point, I had my mind set on getting you two together.”</p>
<p>Johnny glances at Taeyong with a fond smile, the one that Ten now knows he’s not going to lose. He just won’t be the only one receiving it anymore, and there’s no one he’d rather share it with than Taeyong.</p>
<p>“What changed?”</p>
<p>Ten shrugs. It’s hard to explain at which exact point his feelings changed. It had been more of a gradual thing, for a long time just a feeling he couldn’t put his finger on. The feeling that he didn’t want to be left behind, he’d first thought. In a way, that ringed true, but it had been so much more than that.</p>
<p>“You two got closer,” he says, because that’s where it all started. “Started hanging out without me and it bothered me, you know? But I didn’t think much of it, so I just ignored the feeling.”</p>
<p>“That’s why you were avoiding me,” Johnny points out. Ten nods.</p>
<p>“With the upcoming showcase, I had a good excuse to be at the studio all the time.” <em>The showcase</em>, his mind echoes, alarms bells ringing as he’s reminded that <em>that</em> is still a thing. In hindsight, it’s a good thing that he’d been so stubborn. At least he’d been ahead on his practice before this week. He still has a few weeks, which should be enough to get back on track.</p>
<p>“Until you turned into a cat, literally forcing you to stay with us,” Taeyong concludes.</p>
<p>Again, Ten nods. “That made me confront some things, though I was still being stubborn. I guess I didn’t <em>fully</em> realise what I was feeling until I saw you two kiss.”</p>
<p>That’s when he realised exactly what he had lost, or so he thought. He’d barely been conscious when Taeyong patched him up again, with the help of Johnny, but last night, in the warmth of Taeyong’s bed, he felt safe again. More than that, he felt loved.</p>
<p>His hand reaches for the necklace he knows isn’t there. Maybe it’s that feeling, the realisation that he <em>isn’t</em> just someone on the sidelines, that brought him back. It’s a nice thought.</p>
<p>“So let me get this straight,” Taeyong says, resulting in a snort from Johnny. Ten can’t fight a smile either, half amused, half exasperated.</p>
<p>“Maybe not the best choice of words,” Johnny points out, to which Taeyong only rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“<em>As I was saying</em>,” he continues, “does that mean we all like each other?”</p>
<p>There’s a nervous flutter in Ten’s chest, but it’s a good kind of nervous.</p>
<p>“So it seems,” he says with a barely concealed smile. Then, feeling a bit more bold, he adds, “though, Taeyong, you really ought to teach <em>our</em> boyfriend that it’s rude to kiss people without a warning.”</p>
<p>Taeyong’s mouth forms a small ‘o’, before turning into a brilliant smile. He hums, pretending to contemplate. “You’re right, we really should teach him some manners.”</p>
<p>“I’m right here!” Johnny complains, but his grin betrays him.</p>
<p>Ten gets up, walking over to where Johnny is seated so he can throw his arms around him from behind. “That’s exactly the point, darling.”</p>
<p>Taeyong dissolves into giggles, no longer able to hold it in, and Ten’s cheeks hurt with the force of his smile. He releases his hold on Johnny with one arm, slinging it over Taeyong’s shoulder instead so he can pull both of them close.</p>
<p>It’s about eight in the morning and they’re in the kitchen, which still distinctly smells of eggs. It should be all but romantic, but as he listens to the laughter of the two people he loves the most, of his <em>boyfriends</em>, Ten thinks he wouldn’t have it any other way. It’s not perfect, but neither are they. Maybe that’s what makes it perfect for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>🐾</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ten pants as the spotlight turns off, arms lowering. There’s a second of silence, but it feels like eternity before the crowd erupts in applause. As his eyes adjust to the darkness, he can see people standing up as they clap, some of them even hooting or whistling. He lets out a breathless laugh as relief fills him to the brim. Months of hard work, and it finally paid off.</p>
<p>It’s all he can do to not collapse right there and then, eyes welling up with tears of joy. Instead, he takes one last look at the crowd before turning away and making his way backstage.</p>
<p>He lets himself fall into the nearest chair, unable to wipe the smile from his face as he accepts the compliments that are thrown his way by the other dancers. It makes pride well up in his chest, and just for tonight he allows himself to bask in it.</p>
<p>“Ten!” A familiar voice shouts. His smile somehow growing wider, he gets up from his chair and opens his arms, just in time to catch Taeyong, who basically threw himself at him.</p>
<p>He can feel his boyfriend’s smile against the curve of his neck, making his skin tingle. Ten sighs in contentment as he tightens his hold on Taeyong’s waist.</p>
<p>“You were amazing,” Taeyong whispers, voice laced with awe and sincerity.</p>
<p>Ten squeezes his eyes shut. “Thank you,” he says in return. It’s more than a thank you for the compliment. It’s also a thank you for supporting him during months of practice, for forcing him to take a break when he overworked himself and bringing food to the studio whenever he forgot to eat.</p>
<p>Of course, Taeyong hadn’t done all that alone.</p>
<p>A wet laugh escapes Ten’s lips when another pair of arms wrapped themselves around the two of them. </p>
<p>“Don’t tell anyone I said this,” Johnny says in a fake whisper, “but you were the best one out there.”</p>
<p>Ten lifts his head to look at him, smiling innocently. “I’ll make sure to let Sicheng know.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I heard,” another voice speaks up, and Johnny’s face goes deadly pale as his eyes meet Sicheng’s.</p>
<p>Ten isn’t sure why his boyfriends are so intimidated by his friend, when he looks about as scary as a butterfly. Or well, he can guess it had something to do with Sicheng’s outburst last month, but even that had come from a place of concern. </p>
<p>He can’t say he minds that much; it’s funny to see them scramble for the right words whenever he’s around, and he can tell Sicheng is amused by it as well.</p>
<p>Wringing himself out of his boyfriends’ holds, Ten goes to hug Sicheng, accepting his compliments with gratitude. </p>
<p>“Don’t be fooled by how calm he looks,” Kun says from beside him, hand laced with Sicheng’s. “He couldn’t stop gushing over you all the way here. If I didn’t know any better, I’d almost be worried.”</p>
<p>Ten rolls his eyes, his smile mirroring Kun’s. “Good thing that you do know better.” He looks behind him, his insides turning to mush as he catches Johnny saying something to which Taeyong only shakes his head with a fond smile. He isn’t fooling anyone though, and Johnny plants a kiss on his cheek, which immediately turns a lovely shade of pink. “I’ve already got my hands full with two boyfriends.”</p>
<p>“Don’t try to act all cool about it,” Sicheng scoffs. “You’re completely gone for them.”</p>
<p>Unable to tear his eyes away from Taeyong and Johnny, Ten smiles. “I really am.”</p>
<p>They say goodbye soon after, Kun congratulating Ten once more for the wonderful showcase. He’s taking Sicheng out for dinner to celebrate, and they need to be on time for the reservation.</p>
<p>Johnny had made some mystery plan for the Ten as well, though Taeyong clearly knows of it, judging by the glint in his eyes.</p>
<p>“We were going to buy you a bouquet,” he says when they make their way out of the venue, “but that might be unsuitable for later.”</p>
<p>Ten is almost afraid to ask what he means by that, and he knows he won’t receive an answer anyway.</p>
<p>Just as they’re outside, another dancer greets Ten to congratulate him, and Ten politely thanks her. He’s inpatient to find out what Johnny has been planning, but doesn’t want to seem rude either. Thankfully, she appears to get the hint soon enough, keeping it short. Before going, she greets Taeyong and Johnny as well.</p>
<p>Instead of introducing himself, Johnny points at Ten with a grin, “that’s my boyfriend!”</p>
<p>Ten slaps his arm, hissing at him to shut up.</p>
<p>The girl seems taken aback and laughs before taking off with a final goodbye, and Ten sullenly thinks that this is the last time she’d try talking to him.</p>
<p>“You’re embarrassing,” Ten mutters, and Johnny laughs loudly.</p>
<p>“Am I not allowed to show off my boyfriend?” </p>
<p>“If that’s how you’re going to do it, then no, you’re not,” Taeyong says dryly.</p>
<p>Ten turns to him with a smile. “This is why you’re my favourite,” he says, planting a short kiss on his lips. Taeyong blinks a few times, then sends Johnny a cheeky smile.</p>
<p>Johnny lets out an indignant huff. “Excuse me, who planned out this wonderful date?”</p>
<p>“The date hasn’t even started yet,” Ten points out.</p>
<p>“But I planned it, so it’s going to be wonderful.”</p>
<p>That reasoning doesn’t seem quite right, but Ten lets him off the hook just this once.</p>
<p>The rest of their walk goes by much the same, filled with bickering and Ten asking where they’re going every two minutes. When Ten finally catches sight of their destination, he stops in his tracks.</p>
<p>“You’re kidding me.”</p>
<p>Johnny purses his lips in an obvious attempt to hold back laughter. At least he tries, which is more than can be said about Taeyong, who’s leaning on Johnny’s shoulder as his body shakes with silent giggles.</p>
<p>All the while, Ten’s eyes are still fixed on the cafe before them. Not just any cafe, no, a <em>cat cafe.</em> He glares at Johnny.</p>
<p>“Too soon?” He asks with a grin.</p>
<p>Ten tries not to let his glare waver, but fails miserably. “If I abandon you two for the cats, know that it’s what you deserve.”</p>
<p>Johnny throws an arm over his shoulder, laughing. “Purr-haps so.”</p>
<p>Both Taeyong and Ten groan.</p>
<p>“That has to be your worst one so far,” Taeyong complains. </p>
<p>Ever since what happened, Johnny hasn’t stopped using cat puns whenever he could, much to Ten’s dismay. You’d think he’d have run out of jokes by now, but Johnny is more inventive than Ten had counted on.</p>
<p>“I think the time he called you purr-ty instead of pretty still wins,” Ten counters. Taeyong scrunches his nose at the reminder.</p>
<p>“Will you two ever stop ganging up on me?” Johnny asks with an exaggerated pout.</p>
<p>Leaning into Johnny’s hold, Ten kisses the corner of his mouth. “Never.”</p>
<p>He takes Taeyong’s hand in his, the other one still holding onto Johnny, and smiles brightly. Through the window of the cafe, he can see a ginger cat watching them with curious eyes.</p>
<p>They enter the cafe together, the chime of a bell announcing their entrance. A waitress with dark hair and a kind face appears. “Hello! Welcome to Meow’s cat-fe, would you like a seat?”</p>
<p>Ten can almost feel Taeyong cringe next to him, and barely conceals a gniffel of his own. Johnny really outdid himself on this one.</p>
<p>The man in question grins as he replies affirmatively.</p>
<p>“A table for three would be perfect.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think! Kudos, comments etc always make my day &lt;3</p>
<p>You can also say hi to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/tentoheaven">Twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>